City of the Lost
by Arrionna Wolf
Summary: Clary's whole world is turned upside down in just one night. With the sudden disappearance of her mother she is forced to seek help from three beautiful yet dangerous teenagers. Can Clary learn enough about her past to save the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely different plot but the characters are the same ... only different anyways i hope you like it and any feed back would be appreciated thank you :)**

I was walking home from pandemonium around one in the morning. Simon and i had gotten into a fight so i left early. I don't know why he was mad anyways, a cute guy can't want to dance with me without wanting more than a dance? I swear Simon thinks I'm a baby, which I'm not. What other seventeen year old has to be babysat at a club? I was so preoccupied with being mad at Simon that i wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and i ended up on fifth street by some abandoned church**.**

The building itself was not impressive. it was rundown with graffiti and was blocked off by chains and police tape. I should have turned around and found the nearest subway station but instead i found myself ascending the steps to the church. I was about to reach the doors when a loud shriek had be spinning around so my back was pressed against the door instead. looking around i seen nothing and i was being to think i had imagined it until the scream came again**. **Instead of running away from the noise which my brain was indicating i should do i found myself running towards it instead. Turning the corner of sixth street i stopped at the mouth of an alley and was shocked at what was taken place in front of me.

A striking female who moved with the grace of a feline was jumping side to side dodging a long black scorpion like stinger, while a masculine voice was shouting from the shadows."Izzy, move left" the girl jumped left "now strike!" shouted the voice and like lightning speed a flash of gold whipped out and slashed the shadow thing on its back**.**

"Jace, a little help would be nice" Shouted the girl as she dodged yet another attack from the shadow thing. She was dressed in a tight all black out fit that hugged her body a showed all her curves to complement her flawless figure. The outfit looked like it weighted a ton and was clearly made of some unique fabric with intricate designs placed just over the left side breast pocket and down the side of both pant legs. I was amazed she could even move in what she was wearing, but i was even more amazed by the voice that replied to her request for help.

"I'm coming Isabelle" shouted a voice from the shadows that sounded slightly different from the first one but held just as much authority. A boy leaped from the shadows and landed with just as much grace as the female, Isabelle did. He stood at about six feet with shaggy blonde that that shined even in the dull light coming from the street lamps. Neither of us seen the shadow thing begin its leap because the moment he leaped into view our eyes locked and we stood there frozen just staring at each other.

"Jace" Shouted Isabelle "Behind you!" before i could react a figure (the voice from the shadow) knocked me onto the ground and up against the wall just as Jace back flipped into the air landing on the scorpion shadows back. He pulled a strange looking dagger from his belt and shouted out a word that i couldn't quiet here, because in that instant the Shadow creature let loose a blood curtailing screeching sound forcing me to cover my ears. I watched as blood poured from the wound at the thing disappeared. It just disappeared.

"W-what was that?" I whispered to low for anyone to hear, but the boy who was still pinning me to the wall seemed to hear me.

"You seen that?" He asked

I looked up into his eyes and just stared at him as if he were going to disappeared to. when i was satisfied that he was real i spoke "I think, I don't know, am i crazy?"

"Alec, How about you pry your self off of the girl on the floor" Said Isabelle shooting me dirty looks as she spoke.

"Sorry" He said getting up "I'm Alec, this is Isabelle and this is Jace. We just have a few questions for you and than you can go home" i just stared from one face to the next, with the way the were all looking at me i was beginning to feel closterfobic.

"I have to go" i said backing away until i hit the wall that i forgot was behind me

"Please just wait a second" Alec said

"Let her go Alec, why are we talking to her anyways?" Isabelle sneered

"Shut up Izzy" Jace said. earning him a dirty look from Isabelle

"I, just don't get why you two want to talk to her so bad" Isabelle said in a sulky tone

"We want to talk to her" Jace said very slowly as if she we incapable of comprehending his word "is because she seen both us and the scorpion demon"

"Which means she is not a normal mundane" Alec put in.

"Mundane?, demon?" this was becoming to much "Please just let me go"

"No ones trapping you here your not like some rat in a cage, even if you do look like a rodent" Isabelle snapped while brushing her wavy shoulder length hair out of her face.

"Listen i didn't do anything to you okay, i herd a scream so i came to help, so i would appreciate if if you would stop acting like a bitch" i snapped back. Isabelle was looking at me with a look of utter disbelief, Alec was staring with his jaw open and Jace turned away trying to cover up his laugh by coughing. Isabelle rammed him in his side with her elbow. i couldn't help notice the way his golden eyes kept traveling from face to face, or the way that Alecs eyes made you feel like you in the middle of a beautiful ocean. I even noticed the beauty of Isabelles eyes which were hazel and staring at me with pure hatred. They all had a certain beauty to them that also screamed out danger. they were all taller than me the two males standing a little over six feet and Isabelle stand around five foot seven.

I couldn't help but compare my self with Isabelle, She wad long jet black hair the hung in glossy waves down to her waist. I on the other hand was about five foot five and had shoulder length, foxy red hair that made my green eyes stand out dramatically on my skin and i definitely didn't have a body like Isabelles instead i looked like a thirteen years old instead if a seventeen year old the only thing that indicated that i had hit puberty was my chest which was still impeccably small. The four of us stood there for a while just trying to figure out the situation before Jace finally broke the silence which was growing extremely uncomfortable with Isabelle staring at me like that.

"Fine, Alec take Izzy back to the institute and ill walk our new friend" he paused "whats your name by the way?, i mean its only fair you know ours"

"Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary"

"I am going to walk Clary home" he finished

"But Jace-" Isabelle wined but got cut off by Alec who shot her a warning look. She seemed to want to say something more but thought better of it. Alec Grabbed her elbow and started to drag her out of the alley pausing briefly to give Jace a pointed look.

Jace than turned to me and said "Lets go Clary" before spinning on his heel and walking out of the alley way too.

We walked in silence for while before Jace decided he had something to say. I was still in shock from earlier that i would have been happier if we didn't have a conversation.

"Why did you come to the alley?" he asked in a sort of disinterested tone.

"I told you before, i heard a scream and i came to see if i could help" i sated.

"Who really comes to the rescue when they hear a cry for help in Brooklyn?"

"I do, I'm not like most people, i actually care" he just looked at me for a second, i guess deciding what he wanted to say and if he would like the answer.

"Do you have any unusual marks on your body that have been there since you were young?" he asked. i stopped dead in my tracks.

"how would you know that?" i asked

"I have them too"

"I don't believe you"

"You don't have to, you just have to show me yours" he said. i just stared at him. I did have marks on my body, one was on my hip bone low enough to be covered by my pants. It looked like an exotic music note i found it so beautiful. Another one i had was on my left breast and was a bunch of intricate swirls that blended into each other while drifting outwards down my side and ending in swirls around my belly button. Finally i had two on my arms they were more complicated designed that we hard to explain but they just felt like they belonged to me and no one else. Jace was still standing there waiting for me to show him my marks and i knew that i didn't really have a choice so i took off the leather jacket i was wearing leaving me feeling extremely exposed and self conscious in my mini dress. He immediately grabbed my wrists and examined them intently before dropping his hands to his sides and bowing his head so his eyes were out of my line of sight.

"Why have we never ran into you before?" He whispered more to himself than anything. we were right by my house now.

"Look I'm sorry i don't know what you or your friends want from me but i have to go. My home is right there thank you for walking me back but i can make it from here" i started walking but herd his footsteps right behind me. i was going to turn around and give him a piece of my mind until i noticed the door to my house was slightly ajar. My mother was a freak for security and never had less than two locks on the door at any give time.

"Something's wrong" i said over my shoulder to Jace before i bolted to my house. I ran into the living room and was shocked to see it was trashed. Everything was broken and just thrown all over the room. i walked through the house looking for my mom but only coming across identical mess to the one in the living room.

"Mom" I shouted but there was no answer "mommy, where are you?" i whispered more quietly. Jace had followed me into the house and i didn't realize until he rested his hand on my arm making me jump from both fear and something more.

"We have to go" he said " I've picked up a lot of demon readings here, it isn't safe for you to stay here"

"I have no where else to go and i need to find my mother" i said weakly not even noticing the fact that he mentioned demons.

"Clary your mom isn't here and chances are she isn't coming back unless we find her. We cant find her if we're dead. I'm sorry but you have no choice I'm taking you to the institute. Its where you belong anyways" he said towing me away from my ruined home. i didn't say anything else i just let him support half my weight and take me to where ever it was he was taking me.


	2. Chapter 2

To my surprise Jace ended up bringing me back to the rundown church i had seen earlier this evening, the one i felt drawn to. We walked up the steps and he mumbled something before opening the door and dragging me towards an elevator. Upon on our exit from the elevator we were met by the demanding meows of a fluffy black feline.

"Church, take me Hodge." Jace said to the cat as he bent down to stroke him lovingly.

"Out of everything that has happened tonight i must say you talking the cat is pretty strange"

"Not everything is what it seems, you should know that by now" he said looking up at me. My breath caught for a second at his beauty before i could respond.

"No, the only thing i know is that i ended up here earlier before i found you guys in the alley with that thing. Surprisingly i dont run into a lot of warrior children; than you walk me home and i find my house in ruins and my mother is no where to be found and i vaguely recall you mentioning something about demons which leads me to believe that you my friend are insane!" i was huffing by that point "so i do not know anything except that i need to find my mother and all your doing is talking to a damn cat!"by the end of my rant the cat had hissed and taken off down the hall. I backed up to the nearest wall before sliding to the floor and warping my arms around my knees and putting my head down.

"You really dont know anything do you?" he asked skeptically.

"No, i dont. can you just tell me why we're here?"

"This is the institute. My home, and for the time being your home as well" i didn't like the arrogance in his tone as he spoke. He made it seem like this was information that a two year old should know, when obviously i didn't.

"You live here, with who?" i asked "this place is huge." i was still talking into my knees so my words were muffled.

"Hodge, he is our mentor. Isabelle, Alec, and Max live here with their parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood."

"Wait, that stuck up barbie doll lives here?" i groaned "what about your parents, where are they?" i said looking up at him from the floor.

"They died. The Lightwoods have been raising me since i was ten." i didn't know what to say i was so shocked by the tone of his voice. i had to stand before i could continue speaking. This was the first time that Jace showed any emotion other than superiority and i was surprised. It seemed as if this whole night had rendered me incapable of proper speech.

"I'm so sorry Jace"

"For what?" he asked with no emotion in his voice at all, that was almost as shocking as his display of raw emotion. "its just like a mundane, to apologize for something they dont need to apologize for."

"Mundane?" i asked " what's that? and if I'm a mundane than what are you?"

"I am a shadowhunter." he said simply. " You technically are to but you clearly have no training and therefore you are just as useless as a mundane and are categorized as one too ."

"Okay than, whats a shadowhunter?"

" Hodge can explain it better than i, but since its getting late we will just have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Where am i supposed to sleep, and what am i supposed to wear?" i asked and immediately regretting it when he responded.

"There are plenty of spare rooms here and we can go get you an outfit from the stuck up barbie doll." he said with a cocky lopsided grin.

"Oh, no" i said backing up towards the elevator. "I'll take my chances at my house." He moved so fast that i barely seen him jump into the air and land directly behind me. Before i could even begin to register what had happened he was pushing me down the hall. My night was just getting worse and worse.

"You know, this is called kidnapping" i sneered

"For something so small you're feisty,and its not kidnapping when there is no one to kidnap you from." he reminded in monotone. i wanted to look up into his eyes to see his expression but i thought better of it. Instead i began walking on my own free will. When he seen that i was cooperating he stepped in front of me and lead the way. He was so cocky it was irritating, he didn't even look back to see if i was going to follow, did he just assume everyone would follow him? I however did follow him, due to the fact that i had no where else to go and that my only hope of finding my mother was Jace and his family.

"Who's Max?" i called to Jace. He turned his head slightly in acknowledgement and than spoke.

"The Lightwoods youngest son. He is traveling overseas with is parents right now. Hurry up, Izzys room is right around the corner."

"Great" i mumbled sarcastically catching up to him.

The walk took about ten minutes and we turned so much that i couldn't even remember the way we came. Jace stopped in front of a door with Izzy written in gold letters plastered on it. He knocked twice before the door flew open. Izzys dazzling smile faded as soon as her eyes came to rest on me just over Jaces Shoulders.

"What is she doing here" She demanded, not taking her eyes off me for a second.

"Isabelle, is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked with mock horror. Isabelle shot him a dirty look.

"Only shadowhunters are permitted to enter the institute unless the mundane is in danger, Jace" She continued in her same demanding voice.

"Than its lucky she is both a shadowhunter and in danger, now isn't it Izzy" he sneered triumphantly. he coughed to hide a laugh when Isabelles jaw dropped.

"That impossible, she- i- buh-huh?" she said flustered.

"Clary, show her your arms please" I did as he said without hesitation. than it was my turn to suppress a laugh as Isabelle began wildly shaking her head back and forth trying to disprove what she had seen.

"Look" Jace continued in the same superior tone "Clary needs some clothes to wear for the night."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes again "So"

"So your the only girl here" Jace spoke as if she was incapable of understanding him and she swatted at him, he ducked before she connected with any body parts and continued speaking as he straightened up "not to mention we know what Alec would say if he were here"

"Jace shut up, i dont care what Alec would say, he isn't the boss of me" she turned on her heel leaving her room door slightly ajar; my view of her room however, was obscured by Jaces head. In a matter of seconds Isabelle reappeared and flung a pair of fuzzy p.j bottoms and a tank top in Jaces face. "Now go away!" She yelled before loudly slamming her door in our faces.

Jace Turned around and handed them to me. "Alec is always getting compliments a praise from Hodge and her parents on his kindness and generosity; so when i want something i pull the Alec card. Izzy would never admit it but she is always trying to be just like her brother." he said

"Is that why you get on her case to?" i asked

"Huh?" he asked. he seemed to be caught off guard by my question.

"Because that's what big brothers do, you are older than her right?"

"Yes but why would you reefer to us as brother and sister? " he said.

"You seem like siblings to me, but lets forget i said anything okay. Can you show me to my room please" i asked just to change the subject. The reality of staying here was nerve racking, but Jace didn't seem to notice my hesitation as we walk down the hall, He looked to happy for the change of subjects. I could tell by the the look on his face that sentimental moments just weren't his thing.

We walked back down the hall, the way we had come earlier. The halls were lined with plain wood doors that i assumed lead to bedrooms. i didn't ask any questions as we walked, Jace seemed to engrossed in his own world to even respond if i said anything anyways. Finally he came to stop just outside one of the plain doors which meant we were at my new room for however long i was here.

He opened the door wordlessly and turned to leave. "My room is just down the hall, two doors past the weapon room so if you need anything you can come and find me."

"Thanks" I called to his retreating back. I turned and walked into my new room, closing the door i walked over to the bed that was placed in the center of the room. I quickly switched into Izzys clothes. The pants were too long but hugged my hips nicely, thank god she had slender hips. Her tank top was loose one but kept me covered, overall i was really comfortable, I sank onto the bed and curled up into the fetal position under the heavy, cream colored comforter. Lying alone in an unfamiliar place i couldn't help but wish i was home with my mom. I didn't know if she was dead or alive but i knew that she was taken against her will; my overprotective mother would never leave the house without tell me,ever!. That night i cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That night i dreamed of fire. I was surrounded by it, sitting in the center of the ring of flames my skin was burning from the heat. i was choking on the fumes, the smoke began to overwhelm me and it was becoming difficult to keep my eyes open. My eyelids drifted shut momentarily and when i opened them again i seen glorious golden eyes looking down on me. I wanted to stay awake i fought to stay awake to commit those beautiful eyes to memory, but the fire was still roaring all around us. Finally it became to much and my eyes shut for good. The last thing i herd was an angelic voice crying out my name.

"Clary, wake up" i stirred and than his voice grew louder as if he were inches away from my ear. "Clary"

i opened my eyes and Jace was sitting on the side of my bed bending over me, his face just inches from mine. he sat upright when i fully opened my eyes and i sat into a sitting position to. His arms were still outstretched over my body but unlike me he was completely oblivious of his actions and how they were making me flush an embarrassing shade of red.

"We have to go talk to Hodge, go shower and I'll escort you to the library okay?" he asked. although i was sure i didn't have no say in the matter.

"i have nothing to change into when i shower" i said a little depressed. To my surprise he pulled out a plastic bag from under the bed.

"I went back to your house last night and got you an outfit. i only got one so we'll have to go back sometime today and get you more clothes so you dont have to wear Izzys stuff anymore" i was touched.

"Thank you Jace" i said taking the bag from him. we just sat there staring at each other for a moment. "Jace" i said

"Yes?"

"Can you move your arm so i can go shower?"

He gave a coy smile before raising his arm and freeing me from my place on the bed. i ignored this and rose, tugging down my shirt that conveniently rode up past my mid-drift in my sleep exposing the marks on my belly.I notice how Jaces eyes got a little bigger when he seen them but he didn't say anything about it. He did however stifled a laugh by coughing as i struggled with the sheet that was caught on my ankle. when i freed myself i shot him a dirty look and headed into my personal bathroom. i was could get use to having my own bathroom.

I had a huge shower that had three shower heads in it so the water was spraying from different sides, it was so relaxing that i was begging to forget where i was, i let all of my troubles wash away as the water dripped down my body. I poured the liquid soap form the bottle and into my hand and worked it into a lather. The exfoliation beads had my body tingling with delight. To soon it all came to an end, i rinsed off all the soap and shut off the water. i grabbed one of the white bathrobes off the wall adjacent to the door and picked my plastic bag up off the floor to put on my clothes.

In the bag was a white v-neck top, a pair of denim skinny jeans and my favorite pair of converse sneakers. The outfit was doable and i was surprised that he picked out something that matched, i was not prepared for the undergarments he had picked out however. in the bag was a pair of pink french cut, lace underwear and my matching lace push-up bra. With a chest this size i need all the help i could get - Ironically this was the only push up bra i owned. My mom let me get it last year cause it was a matching set and cause it was my birthday. I got dressed and gave myself a once over in the mirror. My chest looked more faltering than it should in this top which was both a little embarrassing considering that Jace had picked it out. I wanted to kill Jace for bringing this bra. I fond a brush under the sink and began combing out my fire red locks until the were silky curls framing my face and complementing my eyes. When i was completely satisfied with my look i walked back into my bedroom to find Jace in the same spot he had been in before; only now he was twirling a peculiar looking knife in his hand, that was clearly made for fighting with and not cooking. It didn't look like the same one he had the other night so it got me thinking. How many weapons did these people have!.

"Took you long enough, you've been in there an hour" Jace said still fiddling with his blade.

"No one told you to wait" i pointed out

"True" he said as he slowly raked me over with his eyes. I fidgeted uncomfortably and he smiled his cocky lopsided grin which clearly said he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Can we go or are you just going to caress your knife all day?" i asked with resentment dripping from every word.

His smile just grew broader as he rose from the bed and walked over to the door, holding it open for me to go through. I looked at him skeptically be fore exiting my room. he followed and began silently leading me through the institute.

"I hate it when you do that you know" i said running to catch up to him.

"When i do what?" he asked not slowing his pace

"When you walk off ahead of me without say two words, its like I'm some lost puppy you dont really care about as long as it doesn't try to escape"

"A very fluffy puppy" he said slowing his pace just a little. I just scolded. "so rover, since you dont like silence why dont you tell me about yourself?"

I punched him in the arm "I think i liked it better when you ignored me" i said.

"Do you want to talk or not?" he asked in a board yet amused voice

"Not" i said simply

"Well now i do"

"So talk to yourself hot shot"

"I knew you were checking me out"

"get over your self you glorified play boy bunny" he clutched at his heart in mock pain, as if my comment physically hurt him than he busted out laughing. we walked in silence the rest of the way. When we stopped in front of the double doors Jace winked and said "Here we are, you ready?" i took a deep breath and nodded than Jace pushed open the huge double doors and gestured for me to go in.


	4. Chapter 4

The library was a spectacular site. In the center of the room was a huge marble table that was being held up by two angels made of the same stone. there were numerous shelves filled with huge dusty books. I walked up to one of the shelves and was about to pick one up when i herd a cough from behind me.

"Ms. Fray" i spun a round to find rather tall man standing right behind me. "I'm Hodge" he said stretching out his hand.

"Hi" i said taking his hand and shaking it "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine, now come and let us sit and discuss this peculiar situation we are now in." he said gesturing to the marvelous angel desk. I followed him to desk and sat in one of the burgundy chairs. Jace also rose from the sofa in the corner of the room that he had been occupying and joined us.

"Jace has told me you have shadowhunter runes" he said i just looked at Jace.

"The marks on your body" he stated

"Oh, those um, yeah i have them" i said a little unsure of my self

"Do you now what that means?" Hodge asked

"No, i dont" i said

"You are aware of what you seen in the ally yesterday right?"

"No, i herd Isabelle scream and i ran to the ally than she hit a shadow thing with a, well i dont what but than Jace leaped from the shadow and Alec jumped and Pushed me out of the way and Jace pulled out some blade thingy and than it disappeared." Hodge listened intently as i recapped last nights events

"What happened at your house?" he asked. Jace spoke up to my relief and finished telling him the story about what went down at my house. I must say i was lost with some of the things he was saying.

"When we entered the house Clary went looking for her mother and i did a reading, there where traces of Lilick demons as well as Scorpius demons like the one Clary seen me kill." I was so confused Lilick demons? Scorpius demons? "So after i checked the house and made sure no demons were still there i escorted Clary from the house and brought her here where she would be safe."

Hodge sat there quiet for a long time, occasionally stroking his long grey beard. My eyes kept drifting between him and Jace, they both looked so engrossed with whatever it was that was they were thinking about and i was afraid to speak.

"You say your mother is missing and there were demon traces at the house" it wasn't a question but i was compelled to nod anyway. "May i ask her name?"

"Jocelyn Fray, sir." i said softly, Hodge was thoughtful for a moment.

"Your father?" he asked

"My father died when i was a baby, so i never knew him"

"This is a peculiar situation we are now in ms. Clarissa Fray"

"Why?" i asked a little nervous

"Well we have an unskilled shadowhunter, whose missing parent may be a potential shadowhunter as well " he said.

"So what do i do?"

"You start training" Jace chimed in "We'll begin training after lunch"

"What kind of training?"

"weapon, combat skills, and for you knowledge as well." he said a little too smugly, i wanted to knock that smile right off his arrogant face.

"what about my mother?" i asked suddenly

"That's where our lunch date is taking us, dont worry. Alec Izzy and I are going to help find her"

"Alec, Izzy and I?"

"Yes, we'll need all of us to if there are Lilick and Scorpius demons running about"

"fine" i said sulking in my chair. Hodge walked over and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving me and Jace alone in the library. "but i am coming with you"

Jace opened his mouth to argue but i cut him off by saying "she's my mother and i'm not asking you" i ended it with a look that said i dare you to say no and see what happens.

"Lets go eat than" he said in a tight voice; unsuccessfully hiding his anger at my stubbornness "They'll meet there"

I groaned as we rose from our seats and exited the library. I would be back later to read some of these books. Jace and i exited the church which some how looked different, prettier even and hailed a cab. We got in and Jace gave the driver instructions to head north and make a left on 10th street. When the cab made that sharp left turn i ended up sprawled on top of Jace. "I just knew you couldn't resist me" he said with a killer smile and a wink that made me want to hit him."I wouldn't hold my breath Jace" i said still on top of him. He pushed my hair back behind my ear so he could see my face when i spoke. Blushing a little i pulled myself into an upright position and slid to the other end of the cab. I pulled my seat belt on and stared out the window the rest of the ride, luckily Jace didn't say anything further. Once the cab came to a stop -and Jace paid him more than what it actually cost- we got out and headed into a restaurant with a name i couldn't pronounce and a weird design on the door.

Jace escorted us to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Isabelle and Alec were already there.

"Hey" Alec said to both of us as we sat down, i smiled tentatively back.

"Hi" Isabelle sneered filling the one syllable word with enough poison to kill a large animal. I looked at Jace unsure and squeaked out a small "hi" when he nodded.

"So" Alec started in a concerned tone "i hope that you found everything to your liking last night, i know that under the circumstances staying with three strangers in a place you've never seen before last night can be intimidating"

"Just a bit: i said "It wasn't so bad though, thank you for asking."

"My pleasure." he seemed so sincere, i was taken aback.

"I'll need my clothes back" Isabelle added "clean!"

"Sure" i said trying to hide the anger that she seemed able to bring out of me with every word she said. god i hated this painted up spoiled princess she was the only girl and so beautiful, she had no reason to be a total bitch. After a moment of staring at Alec and Isabelle and trying to asses the situation i was now in i slid into the booth beside Alec and was directly across from Izzy but couldn't take my eye off Jace, which Izzy and Alec both seemed to notice lucky me that Jace was inspecting his menu intensely. This was going to be an awkward lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked up the menu to see if they had anything good here. All i seen were a bunch of unknown food that had blood in it or raw meat, even live animals. I was nauseous immediately.

"I'm not hungry anymore" i said pushing away the menu, Alec tried to suppress a giggle and was unsuccessful.

"That's the demon side Clarissa, here this is the side you should be looking at" he said flipping the menu over and handing it to me once more.

Human side, demon side, what on earth did i get myself into? "Clary" i corrected as i reluctantly looked over the opposite side of the menu and was surprised to see fries and burgers on it. i picked a double cheese burger and a large side of fries with gravy, i also ordered a medium chocolate milk shake and a piece of oreo cake for dessert.

"Are you a cow?" Isabelle hissed under her breath

"No, i just dont starve myself so i look like an anorexic zoo animal." i retorted, unwisely.

Isabelle picked up her knife and stabbed it into the table in between my spread fingers. i gasped but held my ground. In turn i picked the knife out of the table and flung it directly between her and Jace so it was sticking out of the cushion right beside her head. i was rewarded by both her and Jace's gasps and stunned looks.

"You tried to kill me!" She screeched "What if you hadn't missed?" she demanded.

"What makes you think i missed?" i asked her in a falsely calm voice. Although i didn't miss, the look on her face was still a bit intimidating.

"What do you mean you didnt miss?" Jace asked, finally composed enough to speak again. This was a rewarding sight; Jace, the great Jace had an expression other than cocky smugness. I took to much joy in this side of him.

"I mean i hit my mark perfectly; i did have some training done, just none for shadowhunters." i stated

"What kind of training?" he asked quizzically

"hmmm, well my mother taught me how to shot a gun" i said and all of there jaws fell open in unison, i could help but burst out into a hysterical laughter. "I'm kidding, she would never pick up a gun. She did however teach me to use knifes to my advantage."

"Why?" Alec asked still shocked by my previous statement

"I dont know" i said truthfully "I've been dealing with weapons since i was six years old. I have been doing martial arts training since i was four."

"Why wouldn't you tell us this earlier?" Jace demanded "If you have training than we don't need to do training with you just the education part"

"I dont know what a shadowhunter is and I'm sure i do not have the type of training you do." A pretty waitress with pointed ears and blue skin placed our food at the table. Blue skin!, i couldn't help but loose my train of though and stare at her as she retreated to go deal with her other various and strange looking customers.

"Oh so now your princess of the barbarians are you?"

"Isabelle, i didn't hit you the first time; but next time you'll end up with a nasty scar" i said returning her steely gaze.

Isabelle slammed both her hand down on the table and rose leaning across towards me. "Bring it on bitch!" she shouted. In turn i leaped from my seat and stood in the same position as Isabelle. The sad part was that i had to look up to her now that we were standing.

"I am not afraid of you Isabelle"

"You should be" she hissed.

"Maybe if you gave me a reason why"

"Oh I'll give you a reason" She said and grabbed for her gold whip that was laced around her arm like a bunch of bangles. I grabbed the knife that was one the table in my hand and was about to advance on her when Jace pulled me out of the the booth, but still near it.

He was holding me in a bear hug from the back and as hard as i tried i couldn't break his hold on me. Alec also had Isabelle in an identical position, however she still shot the whip out before her got her. It slash down the left side of my face from the corner of my eye to the bottom of my chin leaving a burning sensation and a line of blood trickling all the way down my chin. It seemed to flow in a zig-zag pattern and it cut deep into my flesh. My anger took control at that point and I leaped into the air with Jace still holding me while throwing my knife into the air and kicked it at Izzy. I stuck into her right leg.

"Alec!" Jace shouted noticing Izzy's face go from smug satisfaction to disturbingly deadly in a matter if ten seconds "get her out of here now"

Alec just nodded and dragged Izzy out of the restaurant kicking and screaming. Alec was stronger than he looked. Jace wouldn't let go of me until i stopped thrashing to get out. It was like i was in a death grip; if i was one of these demons he always talked about he could have just squeezed me to death and i don't think there would be anything i could do about it.

"Are you going to be good?" he asked when i finally relaxed in his arms

"Yes Jace" i said in an overly cheery voice

"Good girl" he said petting my head and letting me go. My lips curled back over my teeth and he removed his hand with a laugh filled with pure joy.

I sank back into my seat and began fiercely picking at the food i ordered. Jace sat across from me and watched every move i made like a hawk.

"What?" i finally demanded putting down my half eaten burger and looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?"

"You never asked" i shrugged

"well now i know why you run to people when they scream instead of being sensible and running away."

"I never knew about the shadowhunter world, but i guess my mother did and with out telling me or having me realize it she had me trained. Not properly though or i would have been able to do more in the ally way instead of freezing up scared." i was getting depressed thinking about my mother and were she might be.

"Well that jump was impressive, You know your still bleeding right?" He asked. I felt the blood still dripping from my face but i was to angry about everything to really pay it any mind.

"Trust me i hurt her more than she hurt me" i said

"I know, she will be pissed off when that stab wound leaves a scar" he seemed thoughtful for a moment "maybe pissing off one of the only three people that can help you isn't the smartest thing to do."

That was my snapping point when he said that to me. "Piss her off!" i screamed "My mother is missing and i have tried to be humble this whole time and she is just walking around with a damn stick shoved up her ass bitching about everything that has to do with me and you don't want me pissing her off!" i was huffing so hard at that point and my face was tomato red from all the energy that it took for me to get that way. Jace was just looking at me, waiting for me to finish. "Jace, I'm done!; ill find my mother on my own okay."

"You can't" Jace said. His lack of emotion was seriously pissing me off. "This is shadowhunter business and the only way you are going to find your secretly a shadowhunter mother is to stick with us Clary. Plus Hodge said that you are not to be outside of the institute without me, Alec or Izzy with you"

"WHY NOT!" i screamed

"If they got your mother than it stands to reason that you are next"

i couldn't take this anymore i was so angry and hurt and lonely; and Jace's nonchalant attitude was not helping. My emotions finally got the better of me, i pushed aside my plate of food and put my head on the table and began crying. I sat there for twenty minutes before i raised my head. There was blood smeared all over my arm from my cheek.

"Lets go get you cleaned up" Jace said softly, helping me from the booth and steering me towards the exit of the restaurant. I just let him guide me, kind of like the the way he had to when we first met.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really like Isabelle's whip" i said to Jace as we hopped in a cab back to the institute.

"Yea its her favorite weapon" he said absent minded.

"So, what kind of training are we going to do today?"

He turned to look at me than with a "huh?"

"Training, what kind are we doing?"

"None"

"None?"

"None."

"Why?"

"did you forget what happened in the restaurant already?"

"No, but that still doesn't mean we can't train" at that Jace bunched up his eyebrows and shook his head slightly back and forth before speaking.

"Clary, your cheek is still bleeding; we can't do any training until your healed."

"Jace, its fine. Just give me a band-aid and I'm good."

"It wasn't a normal whip Clary, it was a whip made for demons; your cheek wont stop bleeding until Hodge takes care of you. Once your done being looked after you are going to need to rest for a while to get your strength up. It's not healthy to loose that much blood, i mean just look at you. The whole left side of your face is caked with blood and it soaked the top of your shirt. I wont be responsible for your death Clarissa."

I just looked at Jace i couldn't say anything, i was shocked not by his speech but buy the emotion in his voice. I was beginning to like obnoxious Jace better.

"I'm sorry" i finally chocked out. it was barely a whisper but he seemed to hear it.

"Look i just want to get you Hodge, we can train tomorrow if Hodge allows it okay"

"Yeah. Jace i didn't mean to be such a bother to you guys. I'm sorry, please tell Isabelle that i feel bad about everything that happened." he just nodded his head and with that i turned to lean on the the window, only to have to sit up because of my cheek.

The ride back to the institute was awkward after that and eerily quiet.

"Jace" i said as we got out of the cab "Why didn't anyone say anything about the fact that I'm bleeding or about the fight in the restaurant?"

"No one interferes with shadowhunters and the downworlders that were driving the cabs dont care as long as they get there money"

"downworlders?" i said

"yes, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and things like that."

"This is just getting more complicated. Can we just go inside and see Hodge please, my face is starting to burn again."

Jace nodded and climbed up the steps to the institute. "Oh and the cab drivers were downworlders too. Werewolves." he called over his shoulder. I froze on the steps.

"Werewolves, you put in in a cab with werewolves!" my heart began to pound in my chest which in turn made my face burn more. I winced and tried to hid it by coughing and turning my face away from Jace. He noticed.

"Lets go Clary, we can talk about this later." I didn't say anything i just continued my climb up the steps. I did however punch Jace in his arm when i reached his side.

"Ow!" He shouted rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"Putting me in a cab with a wolf" i looked at the door. there was a picture of an angel on the center of it holding a sword and a cup. It looked like he was rising but it didn't show what it was. "Why does this place look different?"

"The glamor. only shadowhunters can see what the institute truly looks like." and with that he opened the doors and we stepped into the elevator.

We went straight to the infirmary only to find Isabelle there being looked after by Hodge. She smiled at me as the blood continued to flow freely from my cheek.

"My, what have we here?" he said leaving Isabelle to come and tend to me.

"I had an accident in the weapons room" i said and seen Isabelle's jaw drop in utter shock. I didn't say anything i just let Hodge put some blue-green liquid on the side of my face and draw a symbol with some weird tool, immediately the pain began to subside. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"I just need to cover your cut now and you may go rest."

"Thank you Hodge." Hodge finished up with me and i silently walked out into the hall. Jace had left after droping me off and i was greatful to have some time to think to myself. I was half way down the hallway when the faint sound of heels caught my attention, i spun around to find Isabelle walking behind me. I stopped and she continued her approach; i was to stressed and so not in the modd to get into no arguments right now. I had way more important things on my mind.

"What do you want Isabelle?"

"Why did you cover for me back there?" Her tone was demanding and that pissed me off.

"I just have time to be in problems with you. My mother is missing and im going to find her if that means putting up with your shit Isabelle than i will suck it up and pretend that your not a soul-sucking bitch who is hating on a complete stranger for no god damn reason okay?"

She just stared at me many things flashed across her face too fast for me to really notice, but i did see anger.

"No one told you to come in here and try and steal everybody from me. Jace and Alec are paying more attention to you, its like i dont even exist anymore. What makes all this shit worse is that Alec is gay so i dont know why the fuck he gives a shit about you anyways!" She shouted.

"Alec is gay?"

"Huh?, what did i say that, umm no wait i-uh"

"You know what Isabelle i do not care, Alec is super nice and that doesnt change it. Im done talking to you okay i have things to do; but maybe next time you should take a long look in the mirrior than look at your brother because you will never be half the person that Alec is." I seen pain cross her face as i spun on my heel and walked away.

I walked into my room only after hitting the weapons room and grabbing 2 small curved blades, and a larger one with a black and red handle in the center of a double blade. I also took the thing that Hodge used to trace a pattern that resembled my birthmarks and Isabelles spare whip. I packed up all my clothes and the weapons i took and headed into the bathroom. There was a window above the tolilet.

I knew that there was no way Jace would let me leave the insitution on my own but i also knew that i was never going to get anywhere if all i could do was fight with Isabelle. Seriously thought she really pisses me off. So the only thing to do was to sneak out of the insitute and go and find my mother myself. I did leave a note on my pillow because there was no way i could leave with out giving Jace, Akec and hodge a proper goodbye. I locked the batheroom door behind me, threw my bag out first and made my escape.


	7. Chapter 7

I hoisted myself up with all the effort i could, I had to kick at the wall a few times before i found the momentum to pull myself threw the window. Once outside i picked my bag up an sprinted as fast a i could away from the institute, not looking back once.

My inner voice was screaming at me to go back, urging me to slow down and just think. That was something i couldn't afford to do, i still dont know if they are trust worthy and the longer i stayed the harder it would have been to leave. I did the only thing i could. I pulled out my i-pod from my bag and blasted the music to drown out my own voice in my head. My pace didn't slow until i was three blocks away from the institute and everyone in it. As hard as i tried i could fight the guilt that was rising up in me. Jace had only wanted to help even if he was a self centered arrogant jerk sometimes, and Alec was the sweetest guy in the world. i switched into a slow walk my breathing hard from my run.

I was almost home i knew the area well, i decided to cut through an ally that would open up just across from my house. I was so happy that i ran the whole way home. My front door was slightly ajar, as if someone had recently been here. My mind immediately flew to the thoughts of my mother and before i knew it i was inside yelling "mom!". My hopes came crashing down all around me when no one responded. I found my way to my room and sunk down to the floor adjacent from the door and began to sob hysterically into my hands. I dont know how long i sat there but suddenly i realized i was starving, me and Izzy got into that fight before i cold actually eat anything and its been about two day now since i actually had food in my system. Stretching, i raised my self unsteadily off the floor and shuffled down the the hall towards the kitchen. No edible food in the fridge so i looked int cupboard and found a pack of Mr. noodles. I hate noodles but it will have to do. Once cooked i devoured the noodles my throat burning from the heat and my belly screaming for more food. i flung the bowl into the sink and went to sit down of the living room sofa. Surprisingly i found my mothers journal wedged half way under one of the cushions. pulling it out i sat down and began to read. i flipped to the last page to find a note to me. i began shaking a little as i read.

_Baby dont be scared, just know that i love and never wanted you to have to know about this. I am a shadowhunter. i know this is a term that is new to you but trust me i taught you well. You will never have to know what kind of world you truly live in. However, I lied to you about something and i thought i would never have to tell you truth, but, your father never died when you were a baby. I'm sorry dont hate me please sweet heart. Valentine is a cruel and evil man and i took you away to keep you pure. Understand that all i did was to protect you and it is for that reason that i am telling you now, so that you will be prepared. I need you to run far away and forget about me, if i'm not already dead than its only a matter of time, your father has me and I'll be damned if i let him get the one thing that means anything to me. Keep practicing what i taught you cause your father is a ruthless man and will not give up on finding you. There is more to be said but i'm afraid there coming for me. There is one other thing i want you to know, you hav-_

The letter stopped there just cutting off her last sentence. I flung the book away from me with a trembling hand.

"Clarissa, darling you are so lovely" i spun around to find a man standing behind the sofa just watching me as i jumped out of my seat and backed up a few feet. "your a spitting image of your mother, truly beautiful". I narrowed my eyes

"Who are you?"

"Your father dear, now come give daddy a hug"

"get out of my house" i spat

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"My father is dead"

"I'm very much alive" He said with a smile playing on his face. secretly i wrapped the whip i took from Izzy around my waist.

"Dead to me" i clarified backing up into the opening to the kitchen. He was blocking my exit from the house, but if i could make it to my bedroom than i could jump out the window.

"Clarissa, come now, we should do some bonding, you and i"

"Never!" i said stepping further into the kitchen.

Oddly enough he didn't step forward, he just kept that stupid look on his face. Than i knew why, i took three steps back and hit a huge man with marks similar to Jace. I craned my neck to get a better look at his face but he was so tall and staring directly at my "father" that my view was obscured. He gripped my shoulders tightly. I didn't hesitate when i kicked my leg behind me hitting him directly in between his legs. He dropped to his knees but he never released me. I swung my leg around and kicked him hard in the jaw. This time the pressure left him sprawled on the floor. I darted to my room a locked the door. In less than two seconds Valentine was banging on the door. I didn't waste time i threw my window open but the door crashed open before i could climb out.

"Clarissa, where do you think your going?" he asked, his voice sounding less taunting and more hostile.

"Clary!" I said before i unwrapped the whip from my arm and with a flick of my wrist it flung causing a large gash to spill blood all down his left arm. He grabbed at his arm in pain but didn't stop his advancement. Turning i flung the whip out the window and it wrapped around a tree branch, I began to pull it to make sure it would hold than i jumped. i swung for a fraction of a second before landing with a thud. I raced down the street hearing his voice in my ears the whole time. I hated the way he kept yelling "Clarissa!"

I ran in and out of bunch of side streets until i no longer knew where i was. I never stopped running all the while, instead i bolted into the nearest convince store and called a cab. i ducked behind a rack filled with junk food until i seen the taxi out front. Than i jumped in and gave him directions to Simons house.


	8. Chapter 8

I knocked on the door frantically until Penny, his little sister, opened the door.

"Clary?" she asked "Simon has been so worried about you, where have you been?"

"Hi penny, is he here?" i asked pushing my way inside a closing the door behind me, i was still shaken up about my encounter with my "father". I suppressed a shudder before continuing. "Can i speak to him please?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." She said as i bolted past her "Don't be to loud moms sleeping"

"Okay" i called as i raced up the steps of Simon's two story house and down the hall to his bedroom.

His door was slightly open and i took a peek to see where he was, as usually he was sprawled out on his bed, reading a comic book. He didn't see me come in so i crept to the side of his bed and jumped on him, causing him to fling his comic in the air. When he noticed it was me he freaked all over again. I slammed my hand down hard on his mouth.

"Your moms sleeping, shhh!"

"Clary!" he shouted when i moved my hand. I smiled covering his mouth again.

"No im a ghost " i said with a laugh "Yes its me, will you behave if i move my hand?" he nodded.

"Who, what, where, when, and how!" he asked as i moved to sit beside him.

"Want to clarify?"

"I thought you were dead i haven't seen or herd from you in in forever"

"Simon, its been two day, three days down"

"When have we ever gone more than 5 minutes with out talking?" my face went from mocking to a softer more caring look.

"I'm sorry Si. SO much has happened and i cant even tell you about it. One thing i can tell you if that i just sprinted from my house away from my father"

his jaw dropped "Father?"

"Father"

"Dead father"

"Not dead father"

He paused for a long moment. "so why run?"

"He has been dead to me all my life, i like it better that way" i said not wanting to dragg him to the world of hell i now lived in. "running is the easiest thing to do."

"Oh, Clary. I know it must be hard, trust me i can relate."

"I know" i said patting his arm, Simon lost his father when he was nine years old. The only difference was that Simon didn't have a Psychopath for a father who may or may not have killed his mother. "That's why i trusted you enough to tell you" i said pinching his cheek. He swatted my hand away but sat up and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" i asked returning it.

"Being alive" He said simply. My eyes started to tear but i turned away so he wouldn't see i have never in the sixteen years i knew Simon cried in front of him. I sure wasn't going to start now!.

"So you going home soon?" he asked.

"Can i sleep over tonight, please and ill leave in the morning"

"Sure, penny loves it when you sleep over, but what about your mom?"

"She said it was alright i told her i felt bad for ignoring you and i wanted to make things right she dropped me off before heading off, she went to go see Luke"

He just nodded and his absolute trust broke my heart.

"I'm going to go tell penny to make the spare bed for you" He rose and strode out the door. I just watched as he left my heart breaking a little more with every step he took. I still didn't know what i was going to do come morning time but at least i had the night to think about it. For now i was just glad to that i was safe from Valentine. Throughout all of this i couldn't help but think of Jace and Alec, even Izzy was on my mind. I could just imagine the look on Alec's face if he read the note. His face would always remain impassive but he would probably run to tell Jace, which would be a mixture of would angry and worried. Defiantly more angry.

Not to sure why i cared about what they were doing anyways, its not like i was close with them. I some what hated Izzy so it should be easy to just forget about them, even if i was dragged into there retarded world. I got up and went to the bathroom that connected his room from penny's. Splashing water across my face i raised my head to look at my refection and was surprised how hurt my face looked when i actually thought about the institute and everyone there.

"What wrong with you, because of them you almost died." I said angrily to my mirrored self "They are the only chance you have at actually finding your mother successfully. If she isn't dead!"

My whole body trembled from my fear and anger. I shook my head and headed to penny's room to go to bed. I had a long day and my face began to throb slightly from my mini marathon. I said good night to Simon who was saying good night to his. When he left i settled down into the bed penny made for me on the floor and said goodnight before closing my eyes.

_Fire, fire everywhere. It was in a ring around me, the heat burning my skin. I choked on the smoke and dropped to my knees. Struggling to see through my teary eyes i slightly raised my head and caught sight of my mothers limp body lying on the floor. Blood pooled around her. i turned my head left to see Jace and Alec in a pile of there own blood. "NOOOO!" I screamed. It was too much, i inhaled to much of the smoke from the fire. My body jerked up and down as i coughed violently. I crawled my way to the edge of the flames but paused when the heat burned my skin. Using my shaking hands i raised my wobbly body off the ground until i was standing on unsteady feet. I looked at the bodies of the ones i cared about and leaped. Due to my semi conscious state i dint actually make it to the other side. Landing in the flame i couldn't hold back the blood curtailing scream that escaped my lips. I crawled out of the flames though my body was still on fire, crying out in pain the entire time. Suddenly i herd laughing, an evil and amused laugh. Whimpering i looked up to see Valentine Sitting in a chair that resembled a throne. His feet rested on the dead bodies of Simon and Isabelle. I silently cried, the physical pain suddenly not hurting me anymore, not when i lost everything i cared about. "Clary You should have came with me" He said around his maniacal laughter. "No" i whispered right before i died._


	9. Chapter 9

I bolted into an upright position, i couldn't shake the feelings that my nightmare had left me ... this was just to much. Why did i keep having these stupid dreams about fire?, first the one when i met Jace and now this one. My whole world was flipped inside out and i did know how to fix it. The one thing i did know was that if i actually wanted to find my mother i couldn't hide away like a little baby, scared of the world. I also knew that i would be much safer with Jace, Alec and even Isabelle than i would be with Valentine.

I shrugged out of the covers and scrambled to my feet. Making my way to the joint bathroom, i splashed water on my face and looked up at my reflection.

"ewwww" i said when i seen the bags under my eyes. I looked unhealthy, like a zombie just climbing out of its grave.

"I really hope zombies aren't real"

"Clary, why are you talking to yourself?, and what about zombies?" I jumped turning to the door that lead to Simon's room.

"Huh?, oh nothing" i said breathing deeply to slow my heart rate.

"mhm" he said rubbing sleep from his eyes "well if you insist on lying to me"

I turned to stare open-mouthed at him. Finally i regain my composure.

"I'm not lying Simon"

"Really?"

"Yeah" i said swallowing, my mouth unusually dry.

"So why is there an Isabelle at my door asking for you?" his eyebrow shot up when he seen my look of utter disbelief. "She banged the door down until i opened and than demanded to speak to you now, said she wasn't leaving until you two spoke. Its a good thing i answered and not my mother."

"Isabelle" i said quietly, if she found me than what were the chances of me being safe from valentine? Not good.

Simon didn't seem to notice that i spoke and i hadn't realized that he didn't stop. When i tuned back in he was speaking to himself.

"She is strangely attractive in a lethal cat-women kinda way" I giggled patting him on the shoulder as i pushed past him into his room. I couldn't hide any longer and i knew i would have to go back eventually, i was just kind of hoping i could say a proper good bye to Simon. There was no way i was going to involve him in this and it hurt me deeply that i would have to hurt him.

"Look" I said turning to face him, but keeping my eyes on the floor "I know you know I'm lying and I'm in trouble, but I will not put you in danger. I have to go"

He grabbed for me but i took a step back before i could get a hold of my arm.

"Is this about your father?" he didn't even try to hide his hostility.

"No, I don't know"

"Clary"

I knew i wouldn't be able to leave unless i made him angry at me again.

"Just leave me alone, you think that you know whats right for me but you dont, you dont know anything!" my voice jumped a few octaves by the end adding effect. My heart broke when i seen the pain and anger flash in his eyes.

"I'm trying to help you Clary, why do you think you can do everything on your own? Your not a super hero, stop pretending to be one!"

"At least I'm not a coward"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The hurt was gone, but the anger just grew.

"It means that all you do is look down on me like a child who doesn't know right from wrong, you look at my insecurities and not yours!"

"You are a child Clary!" He was shouting now "An immature, irresponsible Child!"

Ouch. That one hurt.

"You can't tell me what to do Simon"

"You sound so stupid, are you listening to your self. Give it up!"

"Did you just call me stupid?" now i was getting really mad

"YES!" he screamed. Isabelle came bursting into the room, whip ready in hand. I inclined my head towards the open door that showed the washroom and Penny's room on the other side. She seen my bag and nodded. When she was back at my side i turned to Simon.

"I. HATE. YOU!" I said, Than i turned on my heel and ran out his room and out of the house.

Isabelle was right beside me with my bag slung over her shoulder, she was keeping pace with relative ease. It was a little irritating. I was happy that she was smart enough to keep quiet. I switched to a walk, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall out of my eyes. After twenty minutes of silent walking i turned and looked at Isabelle.

"So how did you find me?"

"I got a warlock to put a spell on my whip encase i ever lost it, all it took was for me to bat my eyelashes and say 'please' in and innocent school girls voice" She mused "he was putty in my hands."

"Oh"

"I knew you had it the moment i found out it was missing"

"Sorry, here" i said handing her back her whip

"No" she said pushing my hand back "Keep it"

"Why?"

"Your going to need it"

"thanks, so if your letting me keep it why come and find me?"

"To make sure you were safe" she seemed uncomfortable, hastily she added "Jace and Alec are searching everywhere for you. They're worried sick"

I gave a humorless laugh. "So they made you help them look"

"No, they don't know where i am" she said matter-of-factually

"why than?" i was more confused than ever.

"They both look at you in this way and i just don't get it. They have never given me that look before, so yes i was jealous, yes i didn't like you, and yes i went overboard when i hit you with my whip. I do admit poisoning your skin was not one of my finer moments" she turned sheepishly towards me and gave a wobbly half smile "Sorry"

She took several deep breathes before continuing "I know what i did was wrong, and petty but no i dont want to have to look in there eyes for however long and see the hurt in them over you missing, and possibly being hurt and knowing that i had the ability to find you and keep you safe. Plus, you didn't tell Hodge what i did and that was noble, i kind of owe you one anyways. I just made a mistake okay, and i dont want them to hate me for it. I just couldn't live with myself if the hated me. I just couldn't"

My face was contorted into a look of shock and pain and sympathy. i didn't know what emotion was more dominate but i did know that it was my fault that Isabelle was hostile towards me, if i hadn't come barging into her life than she wouldn't be feeling so bad and left out. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face me, a move that startled both of us. I didn't think about it though, i had to say this and i had to look her in the eyes when i did.

"I have no idea about the way they look at me, but i do know that they look at you. With pride and love. You have _two_ brothers that care about you more than anything else, i wish i had that. I see the way the look at you at home and i seen the way Jace looked at you the night in the ally. It was a look mixed with Fear and adoration. Your _Izzy_ their baby sister, the one who they would rather have locked up safe in the house but respect when she's out doing her thing with those demons or whatever."

It was my turn to give a sheepish smile, i couldn't help it her eyes were watering and so were mine.

"I don't know what i did to make you hate me, but could we start over, please?"

A tear trailed down her check and she tried to hide it by nodding her head.

"Your crying" she said accusingly and laughed when her own voice sound strained.

"I am not" I said wiping my face "Your crying, not me" Than we were both laughing and scrubbing at our cheeks.

Isabelle did the most shocking thing ever than. She hugged and said "sorry" again. Than she swallowed and said "Lets get you home so Jace and Alec can stop worrying"


	10. Chapter 10

We walked for about another half an hour before we rounded the corner to the institute. As soon as we did i felt a pang of regret. Alec stood on the steps waiting anxiously for us. Isabelle called him after we made up. His ocean blue eyes looked as though a storm were destroying a small ship in a huge body of water. Not a good comparison but that's what his look of anguish made me think of. Than relief flowed through them as he came to meet us at the bottom of the steps. He hugged his sister, than he turned and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you, are you all right?, why did you leave?, did we do some thing wrong?"

I felt like crying all over again.

"No" i said to fast "I just thought i was being a burden, i don't know. I'm sorry"

"Clary, of course you are not a burden. Your our guest." He was so sincere in everything that it made me feel even worse to know that i had upset him when i left. I swallowed thickly. I squeezed him hard before speaking.

"Where's Jace?"

"In his room" Alec said

"Do you mind if i go talk to him, i owe him an apology as well."

"Not at all, go on i need to talk to Izzy anyways"

"Okay"

I found my way through the institute easily now, I think Jace just made it seem massive and confusing to be a jerk. I passed my room and the door was slightly a jar. I backed up and pushed it open to find Jace sitting on my bed note in hand.

"Hi" i barely whispered. Jaces head snapped up. He rose in one fluid movement. I stepped in to the room and closed the door. I didn't want anyone to hear in case he started yelling at me.

"Hi" he said back. I went to sit down on the bed next to him, resting my knee on it. He sat back down and shifted his body to face me.

"I'm sorry"

"Why come back?"

Ouch. My heart was braking.

I said one thing. "I need to find my mother"

Jace nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you hate me?" i asked in a shaky breath

"No"

"Really?"

"Really, i know how this all must seem to you, its a lot and im not sure i would do better if the situation were reversed" I started to cry. They were silent tears but they kept running as i looked into his eyes.

"What if she's dead" i couldn't help but ask.

"Clary, i don-"

"What if she's dead!" I said with a bit more volume

"I don't know" he said softly. My tears were no longer silent instead they took over my body and with them all my feeling were pouring out. Every little thing i held in the past couple of days came out in the those tears. My body gave little shudders every five seconds and the only breath i could get was only enough for me to make a sound that sounded like a hiccup.

"We'll find her" To my surprise he pulled me into him and i sobbed on his shoulders for a long while. I dont know how long it took me to fall asleep but i was vaguely aware of the fact that i was repeating "I have to find my mom" and Jace responding "We'll find her, Clary." It worked cause the next thing i knew I passed out in Jaces arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up rubbing my the sleep from my eyes. Yawning, i realized all the event that had occurred. I sat up straight the room was dark.<p>

"what time is it" I asked my self.

"Eight in the evening" I screamed, clutching my heart. I was not expecting anyone to answer. Than it dawned on me that it was Jace speaking. He started laughing, a soft sort of laugh. I couldn't help but smile into the darkness.

"You jerk" you could hear the smile in my voice. He turned the light on and came to stand by the foot of my bed.

"I need a baby sitter now?" i asked

"Last time you ran away"

"Good point, but im done running."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, im not going to run away not from valentine, not from anyone"

"Valentine!" Jace shouted "He's dead!"

Shock shot through my body, i went stone cold.

"No, he isn't" i said it numbly, i was beginning to loss all feeling in my body. "He was at my house last night, that's how i ended up at Simons house"

"Clary" Just spoke every word with caution kind of like he was scared. It made a shiver run through my body "What did he want?"

"I don't know. I was reading a letter from my mother when he showed up. But ja-"

"How did he get there?, what did he say?" He said cutting me off. He looked really angry now "Did he hurt you?"

I took a deep breath before i spoke. I wasn't used to being the rational one around a bunch of super in control shadowhunters. I defiantly wasn't the spaz during this particular moment, however.

"Jace. I was reading a note from my mothers journal, it wasn't finished it got cut off, but, she told me something like i didn't like."

"What!" he demanded

"Valentine"

"Yes"

"He is my father, according to my mothers journal"

Jaces jaw dropped and his eyes got all buggy. My heart broke into a million pieces in that instant. Finally he seemed to regain his composure.

"Are you sure Clary?, this is important"

"Of course i'm not sure!" I shouted, I hated talking about my "father", especially since i no longer knew who he was "My dad is supposed to be dead!"

"Than why would you say it's Valentine?" I just stared at him. looking up as though i was peering, no glaring over a pair of glasses; which i wasn't but it made my point. I seen the change in his features as he finally understood why. It wasn't a huge change but his eyes took on a glasses state as he stared at nothing in particular and his lips drew into a tight line. Speaking through clenched teeth he said "The note from your mother."

I nodded. It was all i could do.

"We have to find her as soon as possible Clary, that means i'm going to start a basic weapons lesson today. Now. Just to show you how to use our kind of weapons and tonight you will learn all about the truth of who you are. Tomorrow we find your mother."

He still hadn't looked at me and he didn't wait for a response, instead he headed to the door pausing to shout over his shoulder "Weapons room in five, Alec and Izzy will be joining us" he called before vanishing through the threshold.


	11. Chapter 11

I Walked to the weapons room, Izzy's Whip in hand. The three of them created a sort of semi circle around me when i walked in.

Jace didn't waste no time. "Izzy attack" he said in a clam and collected voice.

Izzy leaped in front of me her own whip in hand. She was wearing the same outfit that she had the night i found her. It still amazed me that she could be so lethal in heels that high. I stumbled back, even though we worked out our problems my face still hurt. Izzy's hand extended backward with intent to strike but before she could flick her wrist Alec interjected.

"We can't have he fight in jeans and than come battle time expect her to fight in out gear. I had an outfit made for her. If she is a shadowhunter, which i think we can all agree on since our recent discovery, than she should be a shadowhunter and be treated the same as us."

Jace just looked at him, than he looked at me. He was all business, it was sexy and a bit frighting.

"Go change." He said. Alec walked over to the corner of a room and pulled out a black outfit from his bag. He stopped in front of me, searching my eyes, than he dropped the bundle of clothing into my hands with a satisfied look on his face.

"Come with me" Izzy said.

I followed her back to her room. She pushed me towards her bathroom. "Your outfit will be a bit different from mine but still sexy, and I'm sure i can find a pair of boots for you." she mused as i stripped off my clothes. I was hoping so much that she would be wrong. She wasn't. The skinny jeans were the blackest denim i have ever seen and hugged my body so tightly that it was a wonder i was able to breathe. running down the legs were the designs of my markings on my arm. I was so shocked and proud. Running down the left side of the black tank top i was in were the markings that decorated my torso, in exactly the same place from my left breast, down my side ending around were my bellybutton was. I stared at the mirror. I never showed Jace these, I never showed anyone. The outfit hugged my body and showed off curves i never even knew i had. I even looked like i was seventeen, with boobs!. I was so excited and overly happy that i didn't look thirteen that i was beaming when i exited the bathroom in my socks. Than i stopped dead in my tracks, mouthing hanging open, when i spotted what was in Isabelle's hands.

"I am not wearing those" I said to Isabelle

"Yeah you are"

"I'll break my neck"

"No, you'll be lethal and hot, not to mention it kills to have a heel dig into your flesh. I have made a lot of men and monsters scream with these bad boys" he said wiggling her right foot to praise the boots that were on her feet.

"They are to tall Izzy" i pleaded

"You are a shadowhunter you'll be facing all sorts of creepy-crawly's and you scared of a pair of shoes?"

"Yeah" The way her face fell i though i had won

"Well" she said looking up at me again "Deal with it"

With that she tossed the boots at me. I caught them and sank miserably onto her bed. Mumbling profanities at the shoes as i put them on.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport" Izzy cooed "Just because we do a dirty job doesnt mean we can't look good while doing it."

"Yeah, yeah Izzy" i said trying to keep my frustration. I zipped up the death traps on my feet. The came just below the knee, they were really cute. It looked like mini gold whips were wrapped around the boots. They ran from the top part of the boot that was on my leg and ended before it hit the foot, Just at the base of the zipper.

"Izzy, these fit me perfectly" i said looking at her puzzled. Her foots wasn't that much bigger than mine but these shoes looked brand new so i was suspicious, and her sheepish look didn't help. "Izzy?"

"So, maybe i picked them up after you didn't say anything to Hodge, it took courage and i wanted to say thank you" she shrugged.

I stood up and was surprised at how comfortable the shoes really were and how easy i could move in them. I walked over to her was hugged her tightly. "thank you"

"For what?" she asked.

"Your putting your life on the line for me Izzy that means the world to me, plus your sorta the closest thing i have to a sister so you mean the world to me too." She squeezed me back hard.

"lets get you ready to kick ass" she said pulling away.

"Okay" i said smiling.

"Oh, here" she tossed me a leather jacket.

"Wait, i don't get it, i shouldn't be able to walk or breathe in this"

"We get warlocks to specially make our clothes to enable durability and movement in battle"

"Huh"

We headed back to the weapons from. I walked in and took a good look at my surroundings. Swords, knives and all kinds of blades lined the walls. There was even a battle axe. The ceiling was really high up, and there were wooden beams extending across the walls about eight feet high. there was a cabinet in the far back wall that had even more weapons. It was were i found Izzy's whip. Other than that the room was bare, i assumed the huge open floor would serve as my practice area. My eyes finally came to rest on Alec and Jace who were bent over a weird looking butterfly knife. Both of there heads snapped up when we entered. I was surprised at the way they were looking at me, i felt really exposed which was funny because with the jacket on my whole body was covered. They scrambled to their feet, dusting themselves of as they did. I peered over at Izzy, who just shook her head with a small grin playing on her lips.

"Boys" she said "do you need a minute or can we resume practice?"

Strangely enough Alec was the first to compose himself.

"lets get practicing" he said.

"uh-yeah" Jace added a little unsure of himself.

Izzy took a few steps forward before turning to face me. I stood with my legs out a bit and my hands at my side. She lunged at me and i quickly side stepped. I knew i had to think fast or i would loose and if i was to defend my self in real life i couldn't lose, not now not ever. my mom depended on it. Izzy jumped again and this time i leaped out of the way. I pulled knife off of the wall just as she picked up the big battle axe i noticed earlier.

"really!" i yelled as i just barely missed getting my hand sliced off.

"can't you handle it?" She taunted

I leaped in to the air over the axe. I landed in a crouch at the base of her feet, using my hands for balance i lashed out with my right foot knocking her on her ass. the axe went sliding across the floor from the impact of her fall. I leaped on top of her. Pinning my knee on either side of her hip. using on hand to restrain her hands i held the knife in my other hand just over her heart. Smiling down at her i repeated "Can't you handle it?" She began laughing as i eased myself off of her. I helped Izzy off the floor and turned to face Jace and Alec. They both had approving looks on there face.

"Good, moving on. Alec your up" Jace said with a slight grin as my mouth fell open.

"Can't i get a break?"

"No" all three of them said together. Than Alec came to square off with me. _Here we go again._


	12. Chapter 12

Alec and i began to pace in a slow circle, i could sense him sizing me up looking for a weakness. I was doing the same. Unfortunately i was well aware that he has far more skilled than me, even Izzy. This time i didn't wait for him to attack me. Instead i threw my self into a back flip landing several feet away. They all looked puzzled but i had to get to door, the whip Izzy gave me was resting on the floor near it. I knew out of all the weapons that it's the one i was most comfortable with. Keeping a great distance between Alec and i was proving to be difficult as he threw him self at me again and again. I dodge each time using it as an excuse to back up further and further. When i reached the door i side stepped another of his attacks and dropped to the ground. Grabbing at the whip i did a tuck and roll to my left. Alec lashed out with his foot as i did landing to a kick to my abdomen area. Instead of landing the way i had intended i went sprawling across the floor. Still clutching the whip in hand i tried to crawl away. He dragged me back by my foot. I rolled so i was on my back just in time to block a punch to my chest. Alec continued throwing punches causing my forearms to burn with pain screaming for me to do more than just lay there barely defending myself. He went for another punch but i gave him a nice uppercut as his hand reeled back. His body moved back slightly and i used that as momentum to throw him off of me. In an instant we were both on our feet. Before he had a chance to attack i switched the whip to my right hand getting a better hold of it and flung it towards Alec. It wrapped around his ankles pulling his feet tightly together. I gave it a yank and he fell hard on his ass. Than i quickly wrapped up his hands before he could react immobilizing him in a hog tie.

"Nice work Clary, can you untie me now" he asked giving a soft chuckle. I looked over at Izzy and Jace to make sure that it was done, they both nodded an approval and i went to untie him.

"Sorry" i said smiling as i undid the knot i had made.

"Don't be, that was excellent work. Lets hope you get as lucky in your next match."

My eyes got all buggy as my jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me, again, are we training or are you trying to kill me?"

They all laughed, Alec pulled himself off the floor and gave my shoulder a small pat before retreating to where Izzy stood.

My body was sore and i could feel the bruises surfacing over my arms. I took pride in the fact that Alec was going to have a similar one on his jaw. Jace stepped forward, his eyes sweeping over my body. Unlike Alec it seemed like he was doing more than just trying to find a weakness. There was a look of hunger in his eyes and at that moment looking at him in his warrior out fit, golden hair slight covering his hooded eyes that had a mischievous twinkle in them, i could feel my eyes betraying my own hunger.

"I will not go easy on you" he said

"I won't either"

Than at the same moment we both leap into the air colliding into each other. we were a tangled ball of limbs when we hit the floor. I elbowed him hard in the ribs as he kneed me in the gut twice. we were rolling over each other taking shots where ever we could. Finally we rolled away from each other. He was up before i was and he charged at me i used the fact that i was half way up to my advantage. When he neared me i flung my self at his legs making him loose balance but in stead of falling back he swept my legs from under me causing me to land on my back. Than he was straddling me in a way i had to Izzy. I bucked under his weight refusing to be submissive. I finally worked up enough strength. Slamming my body hard under his he flew over my head. He did a tuck and roll and came up on his feet. i ran at him but instead of attacking like he thought i leaped over his head. We were closer to wall and he was fast, he spun around so we were face to face as soon as my feet left the ground. Instead of landing i kicked off his chest to propel me higher than i turned to wall kicking i hard twice to insure i got high enough in the air, than i grabbed the lowest wooden beam with my hands. I flung my legs around and pulled my body up. Than i was crouching on the lowest beam looking down at them. Smugness flashed in my face at there reactions. It was short lived. Jace ran towards the wall and repeated my multiple kicks until he too was crouching on the beam. we both rose and were facing each other once again. Not my best plan. He closed the short distance between us getting ready to strike. As he did i went up and down on my tip toes a few times. When he threw his fist i jumped into the air spinning really fast before kicking Jace in the chest. The impact caused him to fly off the beam, but it also made me misjudge the distance. I caught the beam with one hand and grabbed hold of Jaces hand with the other.

Instead of being grateful he wrapped his legs around my waist. He looked like a bat hanging upside down from my body. With one hard thrust he ripped my hand free and we began to fall. It was a short distance but i got the wind knocked out of me when i hit the floor. Again Jace was on top of me. Sweat glistened of his skin from the effort it took him to try and get me to give in. Pride and determination flashed through his eyes, so did something else but it was gone far to quickly for me to identify what it was. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down on me. This caused his legs to loosen there hold on me, which aloud me to free one of my legs. I wrapped it around his body and rolled him over so i was on top. His hands instinctively came around my waist a little aggressively but it felt more like a caress than anything else. I placed my palms on his chest. We were both breathing hard, but neither of us moved or broke eye contact. Than pulling both of us out of our silent connection Izzy coughed. Her not so subtle way of saying we were reaching an awkward moment. I scrambled off Jace and stood ready to begin fighting again.

"We're done for the day. Good work" He said before turning on his heel and walking out. Izzy and Alec left right after. I walked to the nearest wall and collapsed on the floor. My whole body was over exhausted and bruised. How could i fight if i could barely move? I sat there for forty five minutes before getting up and practicing my attacks again. Solo.

"I will become an excellent shadowhunter and save my mother" i said out loud punching the air in front of me "I will!"


	13. Chapter 13

I repeated my personal training for two hours before Jace walked back into the weapons room.

"What are you still doing in here?"

"Really?" i asked "what does it look like?"

"Sarcasm, nice"

"Why did you come back?"

"I forgot my bag when i left before"

"Oh" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Are you not tired?"

"I am"

"So why are you still training?"

"Lets see. You went psycho on me when you found out that Valentine may or may not be my father. Than you jump into a retardedly hard training session, where Izzy almost took my head off with an AXE!" I stopped and took a deep breath i had worked my way into shouting. "Than we get into a pretty hot and heavy fight, which i was so winning in by the way. Finally ending with you leaving without another word"

He arched his eyebrow near the end of my speech.

"Hot and heavy" he nodded "But you were about to loose"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Care to test that?"

"Bring it" he said with a smug smile.

We were already face to face so i quickly slipped behind him and than leaped on his back. I had my leggs secure around his hips and my arms locked around his neck.

"I thought we were going to fight, i didn't know i was giving you a piggy back ride"

"Cant we do both?" i ask whispering in his ear. He let out a low laugh. His voice was low and husky. So sexy.

He placed his hands on either side of my thigh holding me to his body. Electric shocks ran through me where his hands were. Suddenly he began spinning rapidly in circles. I was giggling so loud by the time he stopped. I let my hand room over his tone muscular chest. He didn't seem to mind since i felt his hands sliding up and down my legs. When he placed me back on my feet a toppled to the floor i was so dizzy. Jace sat down beside me and i leaned into his shoulder.

"You something else, Clary"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely, and can i say you look really sexy in the outfit" I blushed an unattractive tomato red.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"No need to thank me, really i should thank you"

I punched in in his arm hard.

"Ouch!"

"Your an ass you know that?"

"How am i an ass?"

"You just an ass"

"Okay than" he said looking at me like i was crazy

I looked up and his golden eyes were gazing at me.

"Can i show you something?" He asked jumping to his feet

"Yeah, sure"

We walked up to a part of the institute that i haven't seen before. We climb up a flight of stairs and were standing in the middle of a beautiful green house. Exotic flowers and plants were everywhere. There were also lilacs ans white rose bushes in various places.

"Its breathe taking" i said walking over to a Violet plant that resembled and orchid. The next thing i knew the petals burst open and a sprinkle of pollen fill the air. I looked so pretty because it was sparkly and clung to all the other plants. "I have never seen something more beautiful, thank you for sharing this with me"

We were facing each other, i was looking up at him and he smiled. Not a smug smile or a half smile. A real smile. I went up on my tip toes ans lightly rushed my lips against his in the softest kiss. Immediately i pulled back but his hands snaked around my arms drawing me into him. He kissed me with more passion as our bodies molded together. I shrugged off his hand so i could wrap them around his neck and run my finger through his hair. His hands where holding my hips, keeping me as close to him as possible. I don't know how long were were embraced like that but when i pulled back for air my lips were swollen. I smiled up and him, my hair had fallen from its ponytail and was hanging wildly past my shoulders. He ran his hand through my hair quickly before sliding his hand down to my cheek.

"Your something else you know that?" he asked lightly trailing his thumb over my bottom lip. Than he bent down and kissed my lips ever so slightly be fore grabbing my hand and dragging me back down the stairs.

"Can we come back tomorrow, please?" i asked

"Absolutely" I hugged him and his arms came around to hold me close to his side. He walked me back to my room and kissed me on my forehead before leaving to go to his room.

I walked into the bathroom stripping off my clothes. I jumped into the shower. The water was so hot it burned my skin, but soothed my mussels. It made me feel so relaxed. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Than i lathered up by body with my vanilla body wash. i got out and towel dried my skin, putting on my shorts and tank top i crawled under my heavy comforter. i closed my eyes and went to bed with a huge simile spread across my face. Not only did my body feel better from all that work but me and Jace made a real connection and i just couldn't wait to wake up and find out if it was really true or all just in the heat of the moment. That night i knew i would be dreaming of Jace.


	14. Chapter 14

_I was walking down a dirt path in the middle of the forest. It was so beautiful. It was November and the cold wind whipped at my exposed skin. Pulling the collar of my jacket so it covered my neck i looked down at the plants that lined the path. Everything was glazed over with frost. It was like walking in a winter wonderland. I bent down to pick up a lily that looked as though it were made of glass. A baby wolf ran onto the path stopping directly in front of me. Fear never even crossed my mind, instead i began stroking his head lovingly .He rolled onto his back so i could scratch its beautiful belly. When i stood i was facing Jace. A smile crept across my face._

_"Hey" I said_

_"Hey" he said pulling me in for a kiss. We stayed in the blissful spot for several minutes before he started leading me down the path, our fingers intertwined. We walked in relative quietness, the only sounds coming from the woodland creatures as the scampered around preparing for winter. And from the baby wolf padding along beside me.  
><em>

_The next thing i knew his grip on my hand tightened painfully. The wolf pup was growling at my feet. I turned to face him while pulling my hand but he wouldn't loosen his hold. The scariest part was looking over and realizing that it wasn't Jace holding me. it was Valentine. He stood there with a sneer plastered on his face. I yanked my hand free as a blood curtailing scream escaped my lips but he just grabbed my shoulders locking my in place. I looked around and my wonderland had become a a blazing hell. The whole forest was on fire the flames roaring to life. Valentine began a cackling laughing fit. I stomped on his foot but he wouldn't let go._

_"You my dearest daughter are going to do what your mother so selfishly refused to do. Your going to help me rule the the world."_

_"Never!" I screamed pulling to try and free myself. It didn't work._

_"First we will take over the shadowhunters and than we'll get rid of all the humans, except the few that will feed the beasts that will soon serve me" he continued ranting as if i never said anything._

_"I will never help you, and your not my father" i said with more bravado than i actually had._

_"But i am, true you are your mothers twin but i am you father. don't worry your mother isn't dead and as so as she sees things my way the four of us will be a happy family again."_

_I stopped moving._

_"Four of us?" i said puzzled._

_"Your brother silly" than when he seen my face full of shock he slowly shook his head "she didn't tell you. well in all fairness she did think he was dead for his entire life"_

_I went limp in his arms and than he loosened his hold slightly. which was stupid because he was now supporting all my dead weight. I could see the flames engulfing everything around me but my whole body was frozen that i didn't feel any heat. than i turned my head slightly an seen Jace's body being burnt by the flames. That wasn't what made me freeze all over again though. Jace didn't have a head. It was his headless body being eaten a live my this roaring fire. I turned my head away, the smell of his burning flesh suddenly filling my nose. I swallowed back bile. Nothing was really sinking in i was so numb. I felt like i wasn't really there, like i was watching what i was going through. Than i seen the wolfs dead body laying in front of me, his white fur turned a horrid red from the amount of blood he lost. I began shaking my head furiously back and forth until my eyes met _his_ golden eyes. His head was a few feet away and in his eyes there was nothing but fear. I __dropped to the floor screaming a bunch of profanities at Valentine as tears ran down my cheeks. I stopped, anguish diminishing into rage and disgust._

_"You see this hell you caused" i said looking up into his eyes from the floor "I'm going to make you wish that this is the way you went out, because you _will_ be dieing from my hands and trust me when i say it will not be pleasant" Valentine was taken aback he even took a step away from me as i closed my eyes slowly rising from the ground.  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up crying. that didn't seem like a dream. It felt more like Valentine was invading my head. All i know is that i was not going to let that happen. I peeled my blanket off my body and swung my legs over the side of my bed. i walked back into the washroom putting back on my hunter gear. I was not the same person that came her a couple of days ago. Instead i was standing looking at my self in the mirror and what i seen wasn't the old Clarissa Fray. The was fierceness in my green eyes that was never there before. a hardness that dared anyone to mess with me. I stood a little taller, not because of the heels, with my head held high. power radiated from me in waves. My hair hung down around my shoulders reminding my of the flames from my dream. The contrast between my eyes and hair was drastic and my eye color stood out even more. My lips were set in a sensual pout that could either make me looked deadly of sexy. Tonight i looked deadly. I clasped the whip around my wrist and grabbed my leather jacket before exiting the room.

I knew it wasn't safe to leave again with out telling anyone especially with Valentine out there. I crept along the shadows until i got to Isabelle's room. i knocked softly but repeatedly until she opened the door. when she did i strode into her room and told all about my dream. She was awake instantly at the mention of Valentine and my supposed brother.

"That's what was cut off in the note" I said "she was going to tell me i have a brother, or had cause she thinks he's dead or something"

"W.O.W" she said dragging out the one syllable word. "so what does that have to do with this forest that you trying to find?"

"I need to save that wolf pup Izzy. We had a connection in the dream and if he is real than i need him here. Safe."

she just looked at me for a moment. "Okay, tell me about everything you remember from the forest and we'll see if i recognize it"

I hugged her before listing off every detail i could remember about where the wolf might be.

"Okay so i think it's either Dales Birch forest or Summers glory park. those are the only to places that i can think of that have all the plants you listed and dirt paths instead of cement."

"G" i shouted "There was sign on a tree burning and i vaguely recall seeing a g!"

"Summers Glory it is" she said standing up to change.

"thank you Izzy. i don't know why but i need to make sure that he's safe"

"Oh i do" she said poking her head out the bath room.

"There is always on creature that a shadowhunter bonds with. It like there your pet only it not . Its more like your apart of each other. I think"

"Huh, have any of you found yours?"

"No, just Hodge and my father. Church is my Fathers Bonded creature. He leaves him here so that we know hes safe when hes gone. Hodge has a falcon that come and goes at will, i hate it it shit on my shoulder once."

"Oh" I said a little stunned. "don't you miss them?"

"All the time" She said know i was referring to her mother and brother as well as her dad. "But it's how they keep us safe."

"Your lucky" I said softly. She came out of the washroom looking stunning as usual. grabbing a jacket similar to mine she strode towards the door.

"I know" she said just as softly. not rubbing it in but understanding just how lucky she really was.

"You lucky to, your going to find you bonded creature" I smiled.

We took a cab to the park and when we got out it was just like my dream only the was no frost and no fire. I walked down the familiar path with Izzy. Than i seen the very flower hat i plucked front he earth in my dream. I knew it was the lily because just like my dream this one was the only lily surrounded by roses and buttercups. I sank to my knees and waited. i sat there for twenty minutes before Izzy spoke.

"Clary i don't think its here, come one we have to go before they realize we left." I started to get up when i herd a rustling from the bushes.

Out came my beautiful baby wolf. He walked right up to me and i draped my arms around him. He ribbed his head against my cheek as i pet his side.

"I was so worried about you." i said to him. he gave a little whimper before licking my face. Sitting down on his rear end he cocked his head to the side lifting his ears. I gave a little laugh. He was so cute.

"what are we going to name you little fella?" i asked myself. "How about Bowser?" He gave a bark and his tail was waging so i took that as a yes.

Than i turned to Izzy. "Can i bring him back to the institute?"

"Duh" she said bending down to pet Bowser. he went to her, happy for the attention.

"I cant wait until he's fully grown and not as vulnerable" i said admiring him.

"Yeah lets get out here" she said to me "are you hungry boy?"

I laughed again as he gave a little puppy bark. "I wouldn't eat Izzy's food, from what i heard its awful."

She glared at me a moment before joining me in my laughter. "I will kill Jace" she said standing up.

We walked back to the park entrance and decided to walk back instead of taking a cab. Bowser followed loyally. I don't know why but with him here alive i felt so much better. Of course that couldn't last.

We were half way home when to men stepped in front of us blocking our path. I looked down at Bowser who was getting ready to attack the man. he was giving off low growls as a warning but i stopped him my placing my hand on his head. i was not letting anything hurt him. He was still growling, which was really powerful for a puppy, but he had sat down now. two more burly looking men came up behind us.

"Boss, i don't think this if fair" one of the ones behind i us laughed as a fifth man stepped in front of the two we were facing "There just innocent girls" all of the men burst into a deep throaty laugh. Than the leader nodded at the two men behind us to grab us.

"Bowser don't" i said as his lips pulled back revealing his sharp canines. Poor baby. He really wanted to hurt someone. he gave a little whipper before continuing to growl at the man holding me.

"We're to have some fun tonight ladies" The leader said. Izzy and i exchanged looks.

"Are we" she said in a hard voice

"Well we are" the leader said "You two not so much"

"Aww but i want to have fun to" i whined and than i smiled at him before winking.

"You wanna have fun" Izzy asked me mimicking my tone "well so do i"

"So lets have fun" I said to her never taking my eyes off of the leader. The two behind him exchanged weird looks.

"Are you two on crack?" the man asked furiously.

"Nope" we said at the same time. than Izzy said in a steely tone "But your going to regret this if you don't release your hold on us right now"

"why are your boyfriends coming to meet you and kick our asses?" he asked It was our turn to burst out laughing. The leader wasn't pleased. He stalked up to Izzy and slapped her. i stopped laughing and glared at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this" He said pulling Izzy from his lackey and pinning her up against the wall.

"So am i" me and Izzy said at the same time.


	16. Chapter 16

I looked at Bowser as the guy who was holding me kicked him. KICKED HIM! Bowser let out a little yelp but didn't do anything because of my orders. Izzy gasped as i screamed.

I looked at her "I'm done playing games. That just crossed the line"

"Ready?" she asked.

"ready for what?" the leader said shaking her and causing her head to smash against the brick wall.

"This" she said head butting him. He moved back slightly but held onto her.

"Bowser" I said and he leaped at the man holding me. ripping into his leg. i man let out a savage cry as he dropped to the ground holding his wounded leg.

Izzy brought her knees up and kicked the leaders midsection. He went flying. the other three closed In around

I backed up to stand beside Izzy against the wall. Bowser leaped in front of us growling, blood lined his muzzle. the men stopped in there tracks.

"I suggest you all leave before he" Izzy said pointing at Bowser "decides he doesn't want to hold us back. Trust me he's more worried about what we'll do to you no the other way around."

They looked down at Bowser than over to their injured friend friend.

"take him with you" I said "But leave the leader" the leader was beginning to get up as his minions grabbed there friend and ran off into the night a trail of blood flowing from the mans leg was the only evidence that they were ever here. Than me and Izzy walked over to the leader. I used he heel to step on his hand that he was using to lift him self with. He cried in pain and hugged it tight to his body. he didn't dare move with us standing over him and Bowser growling behind him.

"This is your territory i believe?" Izzy asked the man was crying. Looking at Izzy like she was the bad guy here.

"Is it yours" she said again.

"Yes" the man said between sobs.

"Good, if i ever here of another girl getting hurt here than i will personally send this wolf" i pointed at Izzy "and that wolf to come and kill you." he didn't have to look at Bowser to know who i was talking about he gave a low bark as i refereed to him. surprisingly it was very powerful.

"Do you understand" i asked. he nodded. "Good because i don't care who does it if it happens within these five blocks your dead" Than i punched him in the face hard.

"That's for putting you hands on my friend and thinking you could get away with it."

"I'm sorry" he said sobbing

"No but you will be when the have to fix the ribs i broke with my heels and your shattered metacarpals in your hand." Izzy said patting his head. Than we turned and began walking home again.

* * *

><p>We got back to the institute and i brought Bowser back to my room to wipe up his face. When the blood was washed away we walked back to join Isabelle in the kitchen. She had pulled a raw slab of meat from the fridge.<p>

"I was going to make stake tomorrow but he deserves it" she said placing in on a plate and than the floor. Bowser ate it greedily.

"So lets not tell Jace and Alec about that" Izzy suggested after a while.

"Good idea"

"Don't tell Jace an Alec What?" Jace said walking into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes. When he was done he looked down at Bowser. "and what is that?"

"That" i said scowling at Jace "is Bowser and i would appreciate it if you address him by his name"

"Okay, But tell Jace an Alec what?"

"What are we being told?"

Alec walked in right as Jace repeated his question. Lucky for me Izzy came to stand beside me and speak to her brothers.

"We didn't want to tell you that we fed Bowser the stake for tomorrows dinner, sorry" She chimed in an innocent school girl voice.

Alec stifled a yawn before glaring at Izzy and me. is this what its like to be someones sister? I couldn't help but think of the brother that I'm supposed have.

"Izzy, Clary?"

"Alec!" we both said, i cocked my eyebrow for extra effect

"Truth, now"

"I told you the truth" Izzy said standing her ground. I on the other hand was trying not to squirm. Alec noticed this and turned his glare on me.

"Clary" it wasn't a question but i knew what he was asking me.

"I bonded with Bowser, hes a wolf pup. I don't know what happened to his family but we have a connection. I hope he can stay here" i offered up some of the truth. I wasn't fooling anyone. I looked over to see Jace playing with Bowser. It made my insides all warm and fuzzy, especially since that dream i had. Jace looked up at me and i smiled, a big you-look-like-your-on-crack or planning-a-surprise-party smile.

"I figured that when i seen him" Alec said, i was till watching Jace "But that's not what you didn't want to tell us"

Jace stood up to stand beside of Izzy giving her that really scary older brother look that Alec was giving me. Weird.

"Really, just tell us" Jace said speaking to Izzy "You know your not going anywhere until we know what we want to know"

Right on cue, as if things couldn't get worse Hodge came strolling into the kitchen.

"Whats going on here?" He asked, eyes raking over all of us. I don't know why but i funny feeling came over me when he was looking at me. Bowser padded over and sat at my feet a silent growl rumbling in his chest. I didn't hear it but i felt it vibrate through him as he leaned into my leg protectively.

"Izzy and Clary are hiding something" Jace said turning to Hodge a moment before giving us a smug "you should have told us while you had the chance" look.

"Are not!" we shouted at the same time.

"Are too" Alec and Jace said together.

"No we're not" we said. This is getting weird. I looked at Izzy and signaled for her to continue.

"We just used the stake sorry" She said.

Really, no one was buying that lie not even me anymore. Hodge shook his head and sat down with the coffee he was making.

"Isabelle Lightwood, i do not like being lied to. You too Clarissa" I shuddered a little at the authority in his voice. I was getting used to the non parental feel, and now i felt guilty for it. Sighing i looked at Izzy, she gave up to i could tell by the look in her eyes. Defeat.

"We got into some trouble on the way back" I said.

"But we handled it, without seriously hurting anyone"Izzy added

"WHAT!" all three of them yelled. me and Izzy cringed.

"What kind of trouble?" Jace said eyes hard.

"Some guys tried to try something with us but we dealt with it" Izzy said in a small voice.

"Where?"

"About three blocks from here" I said feeling even smaller than Izzy.

"At least your safe" Hodge said.

"I'm going to kill them for trying to touch my sisters!" Alec said.

My mouth feel open when he said sisters, as in plural. Than he turned and stormed out the kitchen, Jace and Hodge ran after him. Hodge split his coffee as he did. That left me staring open mouthed at the doorway, when i looked over at Isabelle i noticed her expression mirrored mine. She quickly composed her self. Standing a little straighter she looked at me. Taking a deep breathe she said "Well thats another mess for us to clean up"

"Izzy!" i said in utter disbelief, it was all i could say. I couldn't comprehend what just happened. I sat down as Izzy began mopping up the coffee, shooing Bowser so he wouldn't lick it up.

All i could do was help hope that none of tose thugs were around when Alec went loking for them. If they were still there than...


	17. Chapter 17

Alec** Prov.**

I raced out of the institute, the idea of anyone trying to take advantage of my sister just set me off. Even if she can handle herself I'm still her older brother. Clary to. Clearly she and Jace had a thing going on, but for some reason i just felt protective of her. From the moment i seen her it was like something inside screamed _you have to protect her!_. Its crazy i know. I'm a shadowhunter though, i can deal with crazy. Its my job.

I raced through alleys until i came to the relative spot that Isabelle and Clarissa encountered those thugs. I stalked up and down the streets looking for them, but i had no luck. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps echoed around me. I looked back and greatly disappointed when i seen Hodge, tailed by Jace, running towards me. I knew they were following me but i thought i lost them.

"Alec" Hodge began "This is not the answer, and nothing happened they took care of it"

"There not even here" Jace piped in

"So" i countered "It wasn't them but that doesn't mean it wont be someone else"

"Alec this isn't you"

"They could have hurt Clary Jace, don't you get it?"

"But they didn't, Hodge reason with him"

"Now Jace i cant reason with him, clearly he is determined"

"Ha."

"But" uh-oh buts were never good "i am responsible for you children while your parents aren't here and you will listen when i speak"

"Ha." Jace mimicked my earlier, and childish, remark.

"So Jace stop taunting Alec and Alec march your butt back to the institute this instant, i will have no more violence taking place under my watch. Are we clear?"

"Yes Hodge" Jace and I said at the same time.

"Good and do not worry Alec, They'll get whats coming to them eventually. It's karma"

I nodded and made my way back to the institute. I was a little baffled at the tone that Hodge took when he spoke about them "getting theirs".

**Clary Prov.**

So after Isabelle finished cleaning the coffee we made breakfast. well i made breakfast, i was a little scared to try her food. Jace made it seem, well toxic. Isabelle took Bowser for a walk. Other than being a wild animal he was just like any other dog. Scrubbing the egg residue off the pane turned out to be a more difficult process than i bargained for.

"Clary" I spun around splashing dish water all over me while i did. Jace stood there laughing, with out a shirt on. Boy did he look good.

"You scared the shit out of me" i said trying to keep my eyes on his face.

"I see that"

"Where's Alec?"

"In his room, he's a little mad" there was a smirk playing on his lips, when he noticed my puzzled look he continued. "Hodge made him come home, he'll be alright though"

"I hope so, i really appreciate what he was trying to do for us but they just aren't worth it."

"I know, you guys are big girls, you can handle yourself" he said walking over to me while i finished with the last of the dishes.

"And don't you forget it" i said smiling up at him.

I turned to put the pan in the strainer and when i went to turn back to Jace our lips met. My breakfast completely forgotten. My hands snaked around his neck as i deepened the kiss. Jace placed both his hand around my hips and hauled me up onto the counter. His mouth explored my lips than slowly slid down to my neck. A low moan escaped my lips. His hand pulled me closer and traveled up and down my back as i wrapped my legs around him. I was exploring his chest with my fingers tracing the lines of his abs. With his mouth still on my neck i playfully nipped his ear. A primal growl of pleasure came from Jace's mouth making me moan again. His hand slid up my shirt tracing my bare back when i heard another growl that didn't come from Jace and someone clearing their throat.

I raised my head and seen Isabelle and Bowser standing in the door way.

"Hi Izzy" I said untangling myself from Jace

"Hi"

"I didn't hear you guy come in" I said trying to make this not awkward but failing miserably.

"That's cause you were to busy sucking off my brothers face" She said with a laugh. To my surprise Jace joined her in her little giggle fit. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and knew i was flushing an unattractive red.

"I was not" i said defensively.

They both laughed harder. I dropped onto the floor and went down on my knees beckoning Bowser to come to me. He immediately stop growling and came to nuzzle my out stretched hand.

"So" Izzy continued "since you to are occupying the kitchen can i have the untouched food on the table?"

"Yeah" I said still petting Bowser. "I need to go see Hodge any way."

"Want me to come with?" Jace asked.

I turned and gave him a grateful smile "Yeah"

"Oh, wait, The cute nerd Simon called your phone. It's still in my room"

"Simon called?"

"Yeah"

"Who's Simon?" Jace asked

"Thanks Izzy" I said than to Jace "My best friend in the whole wide world. He's the closes thing I've had to a brother"

Jace nodded and taking my hand lead me out of the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Jace and I sat in Izzy's room. I picked up my phone and called Simon, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Clary?"

"Simon, Hi"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Clary its jus-"

"No, Simon, don't say anything i didn't mean what I said okay. I am the one that's sorry I just really want to keep you safe"

"Well that is the reason I called Clary" Simons voice was shaking and i could hear the fear in it

"Simon, whats wrong?" Jace jumped to my side the moment he seen the look on my face

"It's your father, He um, He ..."

"Clarissa, It's your father"

"Valentine" I whispered, all color drained from my face

"Yes, now listen your mother took something from me and I need it back"

"I don't know what she has" I screamed "Let Simon go he has nothing to do with this"

"But your little shadowhunter friends does know, Let me speak to him"

I froze, my whole world was crumbling around me. My mother was gone, My best friend was now gone and if i didn't do what this man said they were both likely to die. Wordlessly i handed Jace the phone. He said nothing, but pressed the speaker button.

"Jace"

"Valentine" you could see the hatred in his eyes

"You know what I want"

"The mortal instruments"

"Good boy"

"What does the girl have to do with them?"

"She has everything to do with them, her parents are the ones you read about in your school textbooks, the greatest shadowhunters of all time"

"No, her mother, if she is who you say she is, is the greatest Shadowhunter of all time who took down the most ruthless and evil shadowhunter known to our kind" he spat into the receiver

"Just bring me what I want and the boy lives"

"No"

"Oh we both know Clarissa will do anything to save him and her mother"

"And we both know that the moment you have what you want they are both dead" Valentine laughed

"I will get what I want Jace, and you will have Clarissa deliver it to me. I will have a boat one the water, you can't miss it. Friday, ten o'clock. If you are not there than not only do they die, but the Lightwoods die along with them"

"You bastard!" Jace screamed "You are not going to black mail me"

"No dear boy, I am simply making a promise, and I keep my promises, so think twice before you make any rash choices"

"Valen-" the line went dead.

"Jace, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly

"No, I'm not. We are in big trouble"

"Jace, i can't, this is to much"

"You are the daughter of Valentine" he said blankly

I didn't know what to say. I sat there staring at Jace as he stared at the floor. Bowser came running into the room, burying his head in my lap.

"I'm not his daughter" i whispered to myself.

"You are Clary and even though you might think it's a bad thing, it isn't"

"Yes because every girl wants a dad who kidnaps there friend and mother who threatens their very lives. I am so lucky" i snapped

"No, he is evil in the purest sense but he is also very powerful and so is your mother"

"Whats your point?"

"My point is, so are you. not only did you win three fights against three skilled Shadowhunters, which is next to impossible, but you stayed and trained after everyone else was gone"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you are just as skilled as them, your mother made sure of it and with real training from current shadowhunters who can show you how to fight not only in the human world but in our world to you will be the most powerful of us all."

"I don't want to be powerful, I want to be normal."

"There is no such thing as normal Clarissa Fray"

"Jace"

"Clary, there is no other way"

"I'm not ready for this"

"Not yet you're not, but you will be"

Bowser nuzzled my hands as if trying to prove he agreed with Jace.

"Do you think i can do it boy?, do you think i can beat Valentine?" he growled at the sound of his name but continued rubbing his head against my hands "fine"

"Don't worry Clary, you wont be alone"

"I don't know how to thank you guys, why risk your lives for me?"

"Because we all have something to lose if he wins, and in this family we don't turn our backs on the ones we care about"

I kissed Jace on cheek, than i stood up and left the room with Bowser close on my heels. I headed towards my room so i could go get cleaned up. Than i went straight for the weapons room. If i was fighting than i was going to fight hard. Valentine won't know what hit him. I stayed there for hours practicing by myself until Izzy came and found me. She wanted me to go to some party with her, apparently the 'cutest boy ever is going to be there' and i just had to go. I tried to protest but she offered to train with me for an hour if i said yes, i agreed because hand to hand combat with her was just what i needed.

Isabelle was in a tight red dress and six inch heels, her hair hung like a curtain around her shoulders and her whip curved down her left leg. Even the whip managed to look sexy on the thigh. I stood next to her in skin tight deep blue jeans and i white tank top that showed way to much cleavage and mid-drift for my liking but Izzy said was hot. My flaming curls had been straightened and clipped so my hair flowed over my right shoulder. Izzy did my make up making my eyes look deep and sensual. Sitting on the bed waiting for her to finish her own make up i patted Bowser. Izzy scowled me and made threats about what would happen if i got dog hair over my outfit.

"I'm going to bring him to Jace so he isn't lonely with me gone, are you sure we can't take him?"

"No, He isn't friendly and he is going to attack everyone there he sees as a threat"

"Why would he see anyone there as a threat?"

"Because everyone there is a potential threat Clary"

"So we are going because?"

"Just go give Jace the wolf already"

I made a rude sound and left with Bowser. His room was just a few doors from mine. I knocked lightly and he opened it instantly, my eyes lingered on his bare chest and i started blushing when her cleared his throat. I looked up at his but his eyes were roaming over my outfit, my blush deepened and looked back down again.

"Um, can you watch Bowser please?"

"Huh?" he looked at my face slightly shaking his head "Oh, uh, sure"

"Thanks, Izzy is dragging me to some party"

"A party?"

"Yeah"

"And your going like that?"

"Yeah, wait why whats wrong with this?"

I started pulling my shirt ans patting down my hair self consciously, i thought i looked a little exposed but still nice. My face crunched and i looked like i smelled something bad I looked down frowning.

"No you look fine" Jace said quickly "I just didn't expect you to go out in that"

"Oh, so you don't like it?"

"No, No, I do it's just..."

"Just what?"

"If i like it that so might other guys and i don't want them looking at you the way i do"

He finished in a rush and a slow smiled spread across my face. Stepping forward i snaked one arm behind his neck bringing his face to mine. Pressing my lips against his softly he grabbed my by the hips and pulling into him so i felt him pressed against me i could feel his hip dig into my as the kiss deepened. I pushed away when Bowser let out a low bark.

"Umm I'll come and get him when i get back, Night"

"Night Clary"

He let his hands drop from my hips and i turned to walk back to Izzy who met me by the elevator. She gave a me a look and pulled out a tissue and lip stick.

"You smudge you're lipstick" she informed me. I just smiled and let her re-apply it. We headed up the elevator towards Izzy's party, hopefully this wasn't going to be a night i regretted.


	19. Chapter 19

We stood in front of an old rundown warehouse. It looked disgusting with spray paint all over it. If i didn't see the little glimmer that surrounded the building i might not have know that it was only a glamor that allowed the downworlders and shadowhunters to keep things from humans. I was still knew to this whole world and still couldn't peel the glamor back fully to see the actual lay out of the building, but as i squinted my eyes i made out a set of huge white doors with glass windows the shape of roses in them.

"Shall we go in or do you want to keep making that face like your constipated, which does not look cute by the way"

"Hey" i said playfully hitting her arm "I did not look constipated"

She walked through the door but turned around with a smile saying "you did to" I trailed after her keeping close to her heels. There were so many people that i had to keep twisting my body left and right to avoid getting hit. I past a couple who appeared to be making out on the wall. something about the way the boy leaned over her intrigued me. He was tall, at least six feet, with black hair that fell onto the girls neck hiding his face as it trailed along her collar bone. As if sensing me staring the boy raised his head. black eyes gleaming brightly, his lips curled into a smile as he stepped away from the girl. She was startlingly beautiful. Long blonde curled into ringlets that framed her tiny heart shaped face. Her eyes were a blue-green color and held no irises. She two smiled up at me. But the boy, who was now standing in front of me was the one who spoke.

"Hello, my name is Clayton and i must say you are rather lovely"

"Um, hi, i'm Clary. Doesn't your girlfriend mind that your complimenting me?" I asked peering around him to find the girl had vanished

"I don't have a girlfriend that just a friend"

"You seem really close with your friends"

He smiled and before i could blink cupped both my ind in one of his and pulled me to the wall with him. I tried to pull my hands back but his grasp was to strong.

"We could be really great friends and get really close" he whispered into my ear.

"No, thanks i-" I stopped i couldn't say Jace and i were dating because well we weren't. I kissed him and he kissed me but that was pretty much it. Luckily Isabelle seemed to materialize at my side. She gave me a _what did you get yourself into _look before turning to face Clayton.

"Hey, Clayton"

"Um, He Isabelle, not now i'm making friends"

"Yeah, well here's the problem. That is my brothers girlfriend" she looked down at my bound hands "so let go before i break your hands and than call Jace to come and kill you himself"

"Jace? as in Jace Lightwood?"

"Yes Jace Lightwood jack ass how many brothers do i have named Jace?"

Clayton released my hands and than scrambled quickly away from me babbling a bunch of apologies. Isabelle stood in front of me tapping her foot and shaking her head slightly, although there seemed to be amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Stay away from the vampires"

"Vampire!, he was a vampire!"

"Clary there are only three humans here and two shadowhunters and trust me you will know who the humans are. They are the ones with ten or more vamps sucking the blood out of them. The only reason we can't kill the bastards is that they want it"

"Vampire" I repeated

"Ugh!, you are hopeless. Avoid the vamps, werewolves are more friendly but don't go off alone with them they get aggressive and rather frisky. Fairies a excellent lovers but since Jace wouldn't like that thy make great dance partners to. Witches get really testy so don't get on there bad side and stay out of their way"

"Wow, this seems so complicated, naww, you have to get used to it just think of this as an experiment or more like a field trip sort of thing."

"Fine, but only an hour okay Isabelle" I tried to be intimidating but i still didn't think i pulled it off well.

"One hour"

Three hours later i was perched on the edge of a cream colored leather sofa, a drink with god know what sat untouched in my hands. All sorts of creatures had tried to pick me but i just mentioned Jace and they all slithered away like snakes from a fire. I had given up on searching for Izzy in the crowd and my feet hurt. The gleam of a gold whip in the crowd had me on my feet in seconds. It was harder to make my way through the crowd, finally i pushed my self to where the commotion was coming form. a girl stood facing Isabelle and a huge burly looking man stood in between them The man was quiet attractive.

"He is my man you whore!"

"Listen witch he came up to me so clearly you aren't doing a good job"

"Bitch"

"Slut"

They continued yelling at each other, it wasn't until the smaller girl leaped at Isabelle that i moved. I hadn't even realized i was moving. One minute i was stand squished between two werewolves the next i was using the as a human ladder to fling myself at the girl. I made contact with her midsection and we crashed to the floor. She attempted to claw at my eyes but i booted her once in the face hard. Blood splattered across the floor. I could hear the sharp intake of breaths from around the crowd and see the vampires moving in closer. The girl reared back getting ready to jump at me this time but Izzy had her heel clamped down on the girls hand. You herd the bones crack under her foot as the girl kept out a blood curtailing scream. I covered my ears, Isabelle yanked me to my feet by my elbow.

"Jasmine if i see you face again or if i so much think a spell was cast on me, my friend and anyone i know, even if its not you; consider yourself dead because i will personally wring the life out of you with my bare hands."

Jasmine nodded cradling her hand to her chest. Isabelle still holding firmly to my arm pulled me through the crowd that seemed to split like the red sea. We left part and i called a cab. Isabelle was intoxicated. Not smashed but drunk none the less. I was amazed her word weren't slurred as she threatened Jasmines life. The cab dropped us off at the institute around one am. I was late and i wasn't sure i wanted to wake Jace, but i also didn't want to leave Bowser. I took Isabelle to her room. She puled P.j pants on but didn't get to take the dress off before she collapsed on the bed. i turned the light off and headed toward Jace's room. The halls were dark but i had done a enough wondering around at night to know exactly where i was going. Hodge however stopped me in the hallway as i passed his room.

"Clarissa, why are you up so late?"

"Oh i'm sorry i just got back i went out"

"Don't apologize you are not a prisoner but a guest if not a member of our family unit"

I smiled but something about Hodge was making my skin crawl. "Well i'm tired i'm going to go to bed. Night"

"Good night" he called as i raced down the hall to Jace. I stopped in front of his door listening to see if he was asleep yet. I herd no noise but knocked softly anyways. I was startled when he opened the door quickly in no more than i pair of black boxers. His muscles glistening under the light that poured from his room into the hallway.

"Hey" he said. I pulled my gaze up form his exposed body to look him in the eye. My cheeks were burning, Jace smiled as the reddened. Breathlessly i mannaged to say "Hi"


	20. Chapter 20

Jace just looked down on me with a lazy smile. I was the colour of a tomato. Looking past him i seen Bowser sound asleep on the floor at the foot of his bed. I was surprised he went to sleep but i was glad. I turned my attention back to jace who eveidently had said somethingto me without me realizing.

"Hmm?"

"I said you can come in for a minute if you like"

"Oh, yeah, sure"

"Where is Izzy?" He asked turning so i could slide past him into the room. He was still in the door way so our bodies brushed lightly together as i passed. I walked to his bed and sat gingerly on the edge. He stood in front of me not bothering to put on a shirt or pants, not that i minded in fact i was a little more glad than i ought to be.

"She is sleeping, she got wasted"

"Of course"

"Seems you're well known" Clary remarked lightly

"Oh?, lots of girls asked about me than?"

I scrunched my face and thought back, a few females had approached her asking about him but she hadn't thought anything of it. Now with him smiling that cocky grin she was furious. Jace seen the anger flash in her eyes, she could tell by the way on side of his smile faltered, but it came back up quickly as she composed herself. He was not her boyfriend and therefore had no reason to be upset. If jace was into all those girls well than so be it. It's not her place to tell him what to do and who to see, not that he would listen if she eve attempted to.

"Um yeah, lots of Jace fans"

"Are you jealous?"

"No" she said more bitterly than she intended

"Hey, i was joking"

"Thanks for watching Bowser for me but i should go"

I stood which wasn't the best idea because Jace hadn't backed up. My breast pressed against his chest as he closed the tiny distance between us. His eyes traveled up and down my body and i tried keeping my own off his chest. His scars, faint ran over every inch if his beautiful golden tan skin. I swallowed thickly and put my hands on his chest to push him back but froze. His hands cupped mine holding them in place. It was like The vampire who grabbed me only Jace wasn't aggressive. It was hard to breathe his eyelashes created crescent moons o his face as his eyes closed and he drew my face to his. Our lips met and i yanked my hands from his exploring his chest. The curves of his body, lean and hard against me. It was hard to get my thoughts in line with his hands roaming over me. He hooked on of his finger in my belt loop and i snaked my hands around his neck, I moaned into his mouth. Than i remembered why i was so mad. I broke away from him stepping to the side and bending down by Bowser.

"Hey baby boy" I cooed as he slowly opened his eyes yawning. I leaned back puppy breathe was so not something you want to smell.

"Clary" His voice was husky and low

"Look i don't want to do this right now okay?, I'm sure you can find someone else to occupy your time right?"

"It's not like that"

"Than whats it like?"

"You are overreacting"

"No, i am not"

"Yes you are"

"Seriously i'm not fighting with you like a preschooler, goodnight Jace" I got up and opened the door Bowser ran out ahead of me, Probably to go check on Izzy. I don't know why but he loves her off, i think it was the steak. I herd Jace call out my name again as i closed the door. I had to much on my plate right now and i was not wasting my time with a boy who only wants to add me to his list of conquests. I switched into a pair of fluffy p.j bottoms with the Mr. stay puffted ghost from ghost busters on it and a tank top. Sinking into my bed i fell asleep easily the rest of the world disappearing as i drifted into the welcoming blackness of the night.

Bowser jumped on my stomach causing me to jump up in my bed. When i opened my eyes fully Alec's face was only a few inches from mine I was about to scream, out of shock, when his hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Shh"

I pushed his hand from my mouth looking down at Bowser. He didn't like Jace but he was all over Alec. This wolf had issues.

"Why are you in my room Alec?"

"I've been doing research"

"So?"

"Izzy told me about the whole Simon, Valentine thing" He sat back and i leaned forward to hear him. He was still speaking just above a whisper. "I found someone who might be able to help"

"Who?"

"A warlock, come on, we have to go now"

"What about Isabelle and Jace?"

"Isabelle is wasted and Jace wouldn't even open the door. He is all pissy about something"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Umm yeah"

"We don't have time for this are you coming or not?"

I didn't even hesitate i jumped out of my bed pulling on my running shoes. Alec held out his hand. When i placed mine in his strong grip i had to fight the gasp that was threatening to escape my lips.

"Your hands are freezing"

"I was outside and i forgot to draw a heating rune, no biggy"

"Are we going to draw one now?"

"No, we don't have time. He is one impatient warlock. Now lets go"

Alec and i darted out my room as quietly as possible, racing down the hall. Bowser ran beside us determined to come. I smiled down at him almost tripping in the process. Alec yanked my arm forcing me to regain balance. Once outside we ran down the freezing streets after about five minutes i stopped panting hard. Alec still had a hold of me so i made him stop to.

"We do not have time for this"

"I'm getting a cab. I can not run anymore"

"Oh, a cab, umm yeah that would have been a smart idea"

"Yeah" I said hitting him in the arm

"Pass me your phone"

"I don't have one"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you made me rush so i didn't pick mine up either"

"umm"

"Arghh"

"Sorry"

"Lets go Alec, but just so you know you are carrying me back!"

"Deal"

We started bolting down the dark streets again. We made o many turns i didn't even know where we were anymore. We stopped in front of a shabby looking building. Alec hit the buzzer that said **Bane Residents **is thick black letters. We were buzzed in and than had to climb some pretty steep stairs. I was panting and sweating by the time we made it to the top where an eccentric looking man stood at an intimating height.

"I'm Magnus Bane and you must be Clarissa Fray and Alec Lightwood. Come in"


	21. Chapter 21

We walked into the apartment, squeezing past Magnus, who had yet to move. Alec firmly placed his hand on my hip, drawing me closer to him. this time i did gasp.

"Sorry, i know i'm still cold"

"Yeah" I said weakly shaking myself mentally

"Have a seat" Magnus piped in behind us. his hot breathe tickled the back of my neck and i leaned in closer to Alec. Bowser stayed by my feet growling and an obese purple cat. I had a strange Alice in wonderland feeling being here. When Magnus offered my a cookie i just shook my head half expecting to shrink if i tried one. He could totally pass for the mad hatter. Alec also declined.

"So what can i do for you?"

"It's about Valentine"

"Well of course it is child. Why else would you be here?"

"Honestly, i don't exactly know why i'm here"

"Have you herd of the Fairchild's?" Alec demanded

"Jocelyn Fair child, wife of Valentine"

"Well this is Clary Fray also known as Clarissa Fairchild"

Magnus gave me a a look and than a bright smile lit up his face, the thick lines on eye liner scrunching up at the corners of his eyes as he did. He stood in front of me for a moment before pulling me to my feet and forcing me to spin in a circle. When he was done he let out a bark of laugher that had Bowser running to my feet. He didn't bark but he did pee on Magnus' foot. Magnus looked at his in disdain than snapped his fingers. Bowser was on the floor withering in pain.

"Stop it!" i screamed "Your hurting him Stop!"

"He needs to learn some manners" Alec jumped to his feet but couldn't move beyond that. Magnus had done something to him

"Stop it now!"

When magnus didn't respond i leaped across the room grabbing his purple cat by the tail. It clawed at my hand but i held him firm in my grip. Blood raced down my wrist mixing with his fur. The anger that bubbled up inside of me helped to block the pain. I seen Magnus falter for a second. It was just a tiny little gesture, his pinky twitched but that was all needed. The upside down cat meowed and hissed in pain as i squeezed his tail tighter in my grasp.

"If you don't stop hurting my wolf I will skin this cat a live and make boots out of his fur." It was an empty threat i could never do something so cold hearted but he didn't know that

"I would do what she says"

"You aren't serious"

"No?"

"I think you underestimate what i would do for those i love. Now you have three seconds or you can kiss you precious little fur ball good bye"

I pulled the whip Izzy gave me off my arm and started counting. I got down to one when Magnus began another roar of laughter. Bowser Leaped to his feet and than ran behind Alec who collapsed back on the couch. i dropped he cat, who clawed at my leg before disappearing down the hall.

"You certainly have changed from when you were just a little girl and i am not just talking looks"

"You knew me as a kid?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't think of mentioning that to me when we spoke earlier?"

"No Alec i did not"

"Why don't i remember you? I am sure i would remember someone who looked like, well like you"

"Come here"

"Im good"

"Clarissa"

Hesitantly i walked over to where he stood. He threw some blue dust over my wrist and than some yellow dust over my head, mutter something in another language as he did. I got dizzy and when i looked Alec was at my side holding onto me. i leaned into him, grateful to have him there. Than suddenly memories i didn't know i had came flooding back into my mind like a tsunami. i grabbed my head and doubled over in pain, sharp jolts of energy raced through my brain and it was more than painful. i could here Alec demanding to know what was wrong with me and Magnus brushing him off with some sarcastic reply, even Bowser was barking and nipping at my heel but i couldn't do anything about it. I dropped and Alec caught my weight. I herd him call my name once before everything in the room went black.

_"It's okay, you're safe now"_ the voice was soft and magical. Trusting. Everything was black, i was being swallowed by darkness and in my moment of panic that voice was like the ultimate life line. I couldn't even see my own hands in front of my face but still i tried reaching out to the voice.__

__"Where are you? Help me"__

"It's okay, you're safe now"

"I can't see, who are you?" I begged "Please help me

A blinding light was being shined in my eyes. I threw my arms up to shield them. The musical voice began to laugh and as it laughed it transformed into something sinister and dark. I moved my hands from my eyes and was face to face with Valentine.

"What are you doing here?" no answer "Where am i?"

Still nothing. Than he walked through me. i spun around. I was in a dimly lit room. The only thing in the room was a bed and a life support system. on the bed lay a tiny and fragile looking woman with soft features aged with worry line around her eyes and mouth. her fiery red hair lay around her making her pale face look even paler. A thin sheet was placed over her body and a needle was poked into the back of her hand.

"It's okay, You're safe now" Valentine kept repeating to her as he stroked her cheek gentle and kissed her forehead

"MOM!"

"Clary" My eyes shot open and i smashed my head against Alec's. "Oh thank the angels"

"What? where am i? Mom?" I said frantically looking around the room. after moment i realized i was still at Magnus Banes home with Alec. My memory had changed. I remembered being here before. I remembered my mother dropping me off her for hours. Melly! i used to call his cat Melly because i couldn't pronounce the name. I sat up and stared at Magnus who gave Alec a smug look. I remembered being a shadow hunter and all my training. Not lesson my mom taught me for self defense i has my very own shadow hunter tools back in the house. "Alec, we have to go"

"We do?"

"We do"

"You do"

'And you" I said glaring at magnus, a man who i had know my entire life but never actually knew until this moment "You are coming with us"

"Am i" he asked raising an eyebrow

"he is?" groaned Alec

"He is, You are and that is not a question so lets go. NOW!"

The both jumped at my tone and i had to try not to laugh it isn't everyday you intimate a warlock. Magnus sighed throwing his hands in the air.

"Let me pack a bag"

"Fine, tell Melly i'm sorry"

"So you do remember"

"Yes"

"Remember what?

"Everything, now hurry we need to talk to Izzy and Jace"


End file.
